Convenient Marriage
by Cutenatsumexmikan
Summary: Mikan and Natsume make a deal. They will be getting married and live in their seperate ways. After 2 years Mikan was got on a accident and have amnesia.Natsume take care of her and started to love her. What will Natsume do if Mikan find out bout the deal?
1. Chapter 1

Oh hi guys! This is my first fanfic...Hope you like it!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!!

Warning!!!!: Natsume is a bit OOC here!!!

Summary: Mikan was having a problem….Her parents is always setting some fix marriage to her. The only thing she can was to find a boyfriend so that her parents will stop setting up some arrange marriage. On the other hand, Natsume needs to find a wife to be the CEO of their company… suddenly an Idea pops up on his mind….the plan he has on mind was…..make Mikan to be his wife…Will Mikan agree on Natsume's plan? Find-out! And please review….flames, suggestion and critics are all accepted Ja!

Chapter 1: The plan

Mikan POV:  
Mikan was frustrated. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to just run away, but she knew that she couldn't do that to her parents. When they had asked her if she had a boyfriend, she had said yes. She already knew that her parents wanted her to marry the guy that they thought would be perfect for her. She already knew who he was. She hated him from the moment she saw him.

"What am I going to do, I don't want to marry him, but I don't want to hurt my parents feelings too. I have always done what they wanted, but this is not something that they will make me do. I have to find a way out of this mess." Mikan thought

The first thing that came to her mind was her best friend, Natsume. She decided to call him and see what he says. She calls him, but he wasn't answering his cell. She decided to call him later. She went to the kitchen hoping to avoid her parents, but while she was walking down the stairs her parents called for her.

"Yes mom, you wanted me?" Mikan asked

"Your father and I would like to know who this boyfriend of yours is. We want to know if he is from a good family."

"Mom, you don't have to know. You just have to trust me. I promise that I won't do anything wrong that will make me lose face. Dad, why won't you tell mom to stop nagging Me."

"Honey, why won't you just tell us. Is it because he's not wealthy? Even if he is not, we will still accept him. You know that your mother and I don't care about that kind of stuff."

"No, dad. It's not because of that. It's because...the truth is I don't really have..."

She was so close to telling her parents the truth, but all of a sudden her cell was ringing. She answered it and it was Natsume.

"Oh Natsume, finally."

"Sorry I missed your call. I was in a meeting. Did you want something?"

"Yeah, but I'm talking to my parents right now. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Alright, tell your parents I said hi."

"Ok. I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Her parents were looking at her weirdly, but their expression changed all of a sudden.

"You're involved with Natsume, aren't you? Oh, that is wonderful. I have always wanted him to be my son-in-law. Honey isn't it wonderful?"

"Yes, it would be, if it is true. Honey, is it true?"

"Uhh.."

Oh great, just great. Now my parents think I'm involved with him. I need to find a boyfriend fast or I'm going to be in more trouble than I want.

Natsume POV:  
Natsume was in a meeting with his lawyer. His lawyer had just told him that in his grandpa's will, he had to be married in order to become CEO of the Hyuuga Corp. He didn't think that his grandpa would do something like this. It must have been his mom's doing. He hated it when his mother nagged him about when he was going to have a girlfriend.

"Does it say how long I have to be married for?"

"It says that when you're married you'll become CEO, but if you decide to get a divorce at any time, you're out."

"How can grandpa do this to me. I thought that he would let me have it after I come back from America."

"Also..."

"What now? Is there something else too?"

"Yes. It also says here that your wife cannot be hired by you. She can't marry you for any money."

"Oh, just great. Grandpas go all of the grounds cover. How am I going to get married in two months? Dad's going to retire soon and I don't want Shiroku to become CEO at all."

His cell was ringing, but he was too pissed off to answer it. He didn't check to see who it was so he didn't know that it was his best friend Mikan.

After his lawyer told him that he couldn't do anything he left.

He had a migraine from this entire problem. He decided to check who had called him earlier. It was just Mikan. He decided to call her back. After talking to her, an idea just popped into his head. He knew that she was in trouble with the whole arranged marriage thing. She was getting married to none other than Shiroku. He knew how Shiroku was. He was a jerk to woman and treats them like they are just a thing to him.

"I hope she doesn't freak out when I ask her to marry me."

0000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000

Author's note:

How was it? Do you like it? Please review!!

Till next time! I'll update soon promise!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Here the second chapter of my story!

Hope you like it!

Chapter 2: Accepting the plan…

Natsume had just proposed to Mikan over the phone and she thinks that he is crazy for even thinking of the idea of them being together.

"Marry you? That's just crazy. Why would I want to marry you for?"

"What? You don't think that I'm cute?" (a/n: Natsume is conceited!!! Well it's ok!!!He's really cute and handsome)

"Are you crazy? We can't get married. We're friends. Friends don't get married." 

"Friends get married all the time. Especially if it'll help out the other person." 

"What are you talking about? How can getting married to each other help?"

"You need a boyfriend and I need a wife. It's easy. You've always said that you don't need a man in your life. I've always said that I don't want to be involved. If we get married it'll help out with both of our problems that we have right now."

"It's not going to work. Your parents as well as my parents will get suspicious of us. Also, how am I going to tell my parents that all of a sudden when they were about to pair me up with Shiroku that I'm engaged."

"You don't have to. They already suspect that we're together. We've been friends for a long time now. We'll just tell them that we've been dating for a while now."

"It's not going to work."

"It will. After we get married then we'll go on our seperate ways. Our parents will never check up on us. They know that we've been friends for a long time now and they trust us being together. After we get married, I'll move to Okinawa and you can stay in Tokyo."

"I know that your grandpa wanted you to get married, but not in this way. Even if I don't marry you for money, it's almost the same thing. Don't you think that your grandpa might want you to have heirs?"

"You're making it more difficult than it needs to be. Just trust me. It's going to work. We'll just keep our parents out of our lives."

"What if it doesn't work? What will you do then."

"It will, don't worry. So will you do it?"

"Fine, but if it doesn't work, you are so dead."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll pick you up in a while and we'll go shopping."

"For what? I don't need anything."

"Idiot, your engagement ring. We can't get married in two months if you're not engaged yet."

"Two months? You didn't say that we were getting married in two months. That's too fast. We haven't planned anything yet."

"That's why we need to go shopping and start planning. I'm sure your mom and my mom would like to help out. They'll love it. Your mom loves me and my mom loves you. They'll be so happy that we're getting married."

"I guess. Okay, pick me up at one."

"That's too late. What are you doing?"

"I'm still finishing up some designs. I need to get it in on Tuesday. Just pick me up at one."

"Fine. See ya." 

When they hung up, Mikan was really worried. She didn't know what she got herself into, but she hopes it will turn out the way they both want it.

0000000000000000000oooooooooooooooo00000000000

Thanks for the reviewers:

Please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!!

Chapter 3 is here!!!

Summary: Mikan was having a problem….Her parents is always setting some fix marriage to her. The only thing she can was to find a boyfriend so that her parents will stop setting up some arrange marriage. On the other hand, Natsume needs to find a wife to be the CEO of their company… suddenly an Idea pops up on his mind….the plan he has on mind was…..make Mikan to be his wife…Will Mikan agree on Natsume's plan? Find-out! And please review….flames, suggestion and critics are all accepted Ja!

Please read it and review!

Chapter 3:

Both Natsune and Mikan had finally picked out an engagement ring. They weren't ready to tell their parents yet, but they had to get it over with one way or another. Natsume called his parents and told them to come over to Mikan's parents house. He told them that he wanted to talk to them. When they had all arrived at the house, they both decided to announce the engagement.

"We're getting married. We've been engaged for a while now."

Mikan's mom wasn't so surprised, but his mom was.

"How can you two be engaged. I never knew that you guys were intimately involved." 

"Yes, mom. We've been keeping it a secret from all you guys for a while now. Mikan wanted to tell everyone, but I was the one who insisted that we wait until we were for sure. Now that we're engaged, we want all of you to know about it."

Mikan's dad was a little concerned with the whole marriage thing.

"Have you guys set up a date yet?"

"Dad, We've decided to get married in two months."

Mikan's mom was so surprised that they were getting married so fast.

"Two months? That's just way too fast. How can we get the invitations in and send them out in two months? Wait for at least four months."

"Mom, it'll be fine. We've already arranged for the major stuff. All we need now is a chapel, the dress, the tux, and what food to serve. We're meeting a guy this afternoon to test out some of the available dishes."

"Well, if you have it that way. I guess it's fine. How about you, Mrs. Hyuuga?" 

"I'm fine with whatever. If they've already planned everything it'll be helpful." 

Mikan's dad was a little concerned about these two getting married. He didn't know why his daughter would get married so fast He's never said anything to her about anything. He just pushed the thought away.

"I can't believe you guys are actually getting married. You guys have been friends for so long and yet we didn't even know that you guys were in love. We must have been blind not see that."

"Ok, since everything is planned, better go find out how many guests to invite to the wedding."  
"We don't want any media to be there at the wedding. Dad, I know that they'll want to know, but let's just keep it low from them."

"That's fine son. We'll just invite our immediate family. We'll not have such a fancy wedding."

"What? We will for surely have a nice wedding. My son only gets married once in his life and also to the girl of my choice. I for surely would like to see a grand wedding."

"Mom, we don't want a big wedding."

"No! I want a big wedding. Period."

"Honey, if that's what you want then we'll do it okay?"

Both the moms were happy because they got what they wanted. They know that both their children will have a long and healthy relationship because they've been together for so long. Yet what they didn't understand was why they had rushed the engagement, but they were just too excited that they just pushed the thought away.

The fathers were a little concerned about their children because they know for a fact that the children don't love each other. They also knew the reason behind this little scene.

Mikan's father knew that someone must have said something to her about her arranged marriage that he had talked about. He knew that she was probably scared to marry him. He thought that the boy was a good man. He didn't know why his daughter thought that it would be such a bad idea that she would just decide to marry her best friend.

Natsume's dad also knew why his son decided to get married so fast. He knew what his father left in the will. He knew that his son was expecting to become CEO when he was retiring, but what his son didn't know was that his father expected his son to get married too. He knows that his son is just marrying his best friend for personal gain. He was hoping that his son won't hurt the girl in the end.

00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000

Chapter 3 finished!!!!

Please Review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!!! Is here!!!

Please read it!!! It's quite boring but please review!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!!

Summary: Mikan was having a problem….Her parents is always setting some fix marriage to her. The only thing she can was to find a boyfriend so that her parents will stop setting up some arrange marriage. On the other hand, Natsume needs to find a wife to be the CEO of their company… suddenly an Idea pops up on his mind….the plan he has on mind was…..make Mikan to be his wife…Will Mikan agree on Natsume's plan? Find-out! And please review….flames, suggestion and critics are all accepted Ja!

Chapter 4:

Soon after they had gotten married, Natsume moved to Okinawa. They never spoke to each other ever again. Their parents had never checked up on them either. They would just call up and ask how they were doing. They both never saw each other ever again. They each led their own life and never expected anything from the other. They thought that they were happy with this arrangement. They got what they both wanted. He got to become CEO and she became a famous fashion designer.

They stayed together for a month, but it was really weird for them to be staying in one house. Natsume decided that it was time for him to move out and she had also agreed. They never kept contact after he moved out.

Natsume was CEO and he enjoyed the freedom he had. He didn't think that they were going to get away with it, but they did. Even though he is married, he felt that he was still single. Except, he never went against his vows that he took on his wedding day. He never ever thought that he would cheat on his wife. Even if they were not living together, he still respected her. He would always love her in his own way.

Mikan stayed in Tokyo and had begun her designing business. She became successful in the first year of being in business. She led her own happy life and never did she give her so called husband a thought. She was enjoying what she did and she knew that. She didn't want to get stuck in a marriage where she was just to do what her husband wanted her to do. She still believed that she didn't need a husband or a man in her life. She loved her freedom and used it to her advantage.

What will happen when both their world comes crashing down in just one single night? How far will they go to keep this secret from both their parents. How will they be after they are married? Will they still be friends or will they become lovers in everyway?

00000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000

Sorry if it's boring and a short chapter!

But don't worry the climax was coming!!!

Please review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!!

Summary: Mikan was having a problem….Her parents is always setting some fix marriage to her. The only thing she can was to find a boyfriend so that her parents will stop setting up some arrange marriage. On the other hand, Natsume needs to find a wife to be the CEO of their company… suddenly an Idea pops up on his mind….the plan he has on mind was…..make Mikan to be his wife…Will Mikan agree on Natsume's plan? Find-out! And please review….flames, suggestion and critics are all accepted Ja!

Chapter 5:

After two years of not seeing each other ever again, they never thought that this day would come. They had it all planned out, but never did they think that this situation would occur. Natsume was still living in Okinawa and Mikan was still in Tokyo.

"Hi. Is this Mr. Natsume Hyuuga?" asked a man.

"Yes. Who's this?" Natsume asked.

"Do you know a Ms. Mikan Hyuuga?" he asked

"Yes, she's my...er..she's my wife. Why? Who are you?" Natsume asked.

"This is the Tokyo police. I'm sorry, but your wife is in the hospital right now." the officer told Natsume

"What happened to her? Is she alright?" Natsume asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry, but the doctors are trying their best. She got into an auto accident this morning. I'm just calling to let you know. We asked her friend who was with her in the car and she told us to call you. I'm sorry, but I have to go." the officer said.

"Thank you." 

Natsume hung up the phone and sat there for a moment. It finally hit him that his wife was in the hospital. He needs to go see her before their parents come and see her. He was also wondering who her friend was. He never met any of her friends before. All he knew was that he was her only friend. He rushed himself to the airport and flew to Tokyo. When he got there, he didn't realise how much he missed the city. All his fond memories came rushing back.

During the drive to the hospital, he was worrying about Mikan. He hadn't talked to her in over two years. He didn't know how she was doing. He did know that her company was doing really good. Luckily their parents weren't living in either city. They all lived in Nagoya and hadn't planned on visiting neither of them. They all thought that they were living in Tokyo together. He knows that his mother would kill him if she found out that he had come up with this scheme.

He finally got to the hospital and rushed to the front desk.

"Which room is Mikan Hyuuga in?" he asked the nurse.

"Are you related to her?" the nurse asked.

"I'm her husband. I just got here from Okinawa."

"I didn't know that she was married. How come.." she was cut off.

"I'm her husband. If you don't believe me look at this." He took out their wedding photo and showed it to her.

"She's still in surgery. You can't go see her yet."

"Still in surgery? The officer called me four hours ago and they were doing surgery on her already."

"She's in critical condition. When she came in her injuries were really bad. Her friend who was with her wasn't hurt as..." she was cut off by his running away.

He ran all the way to the CI room and saw that they were still in. He was pacing back and forth and didn't know what to do. The officer that had called him earlier came up to him. The officer gave him some of her belongings. He asked the officer if the friend was okay and he said yes.

Natsume rushed to the friend's room and burst through the room. The friend was up and she turned to look at him.

"What happened?" he shouted at her.

She was quiet and looked at him strangely, but then her face changed.

"You're…you're Mikan's…" she couldn't finish her sentence because she was crying already.

"What happened?" he shouted again.

"We were on our way to the restaurant to eat dinner, but then a car just...just..." 

"Just what?" he was getting impatient with this girl.

"I don't know what...what happened. It happened...so fast. One thing we were talking, but then the next, she swerved the car to the other lane. It didn't help much. The other driver swerve into us and we had a head on collision. The officer said that he was drunk. How…How is Mikan?"

"She's still in surgery."

"In surgery? How can she still be in surgery? It's been such a long time now. Did the doctor tell you anything?"

"No. They haven't even come out yet. I just got here."

"What do you mean you just got here? Where were you?" she asked harshly.

"I was in Okinawa when the officer called me."

Natsume was still standing at the door way talking to her.

He was about to leave, but then she said something to him that made him stop in his tracks.

"She was calling out your name. I was still conscious when the ambulance came. That's why I told the officer to call you."

Natsume got so mad at himself for not being there for her when she needed him most. He knew that they were just married, but doesn't his role as a husband come first? He punched the wall and walked out silently.

Her friend was confused as to why by just what she said he had become so fragile. As if touching him would have made him break into a million pieces. She didn't know anything about Mikan's marriage to Natsume except that they were happy.

Natsume left the friend and went to the surgery room. He was waiting in the waiting area and finally the doctor came out.

"Doctor, how is she?"

"She's lost too much blood. We can't stop the bleeding. We've already added two bags of blood and that's all we have of her type of blood. There's no more blood to give to her. I don't know what to do."

"Giver her my blood."

000000000000000000ooooooooooooooo0000000000000

Yay!!! Chapter 5 finished!

Please Review!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!!

Summary: Mikan was having a problem….Her parents is always setting some fix marriage to her. The only thing she can was to find a boyfriend so that her parents will stop setting up some arrange marriage. On the other hand, Natsume needs to find a wife to be the CEO of their company… suddenly an Idea pops up on his mind….the plan he has on mind was…..make Mikan to be his wife…Will Mikan agree on Natsume's plan? Find-out! And please review….flames, suggestion and critics are all accepted Ja!

Chapter 6:

The doctor looked at him weirdly.

"How are you related to her exactly?" the doctor asked.

"I'm her husband. I know that we have matching blood. Giver her my blood." 

"Ok. Go to that nurse right there and we'll get your blood."

Natsume went to the nurse and she got a little sample of it. She tested it and it was the same type. She drew out a bag of blood and the doctor told her to stop.

Even after they had given her his blood, she still needed some more. Natsume told the nurse to get another bag from him. The doctor told him that if they take too much, he'll faint. He didn't care. He told them that he'll be fine. The nurse took another bag of his blood and it had helped her.

Natsume was still pacing back and forth, but then all of sudden he felt light headed. Everything turned black. The nurses rushed to him and got him into a room. Even though the last bag of blood had helped her, she wouldn't start breathing. The doctors had no choice, but to put her into a coma. They had put Natsume in the same room as Mikan.

When Natsume woke up, he saw his mom hovering over him and crying. His mom was surprised when he woke up.

"Son, son you're awake. What happened to the two of you?" his mother asked worriedly.

The first thing that came to mind was Mikan.

"Where's Mikan, mom?"

"She's over there." his mom pointed across the room.

There lay his wife in a coma. It finally hit him that she was in a coma.

"No…No…she can't be." He got up from the bed and ripped out all the needles and the pulse rate on his finger off. He went over to Mikan and cried. Her parents were there too and they were crying.

"Mikan!! Mikan!! Wake up. I know that you can hear me. Wake up baka!" he shouted and cried.

Right then, the doctor entered the room and looked at what was happening.

"You must stay in your bed. You don't have enough strength yet. You gave too much blood to her. You'll faint again."

The doctor pulled Natsume to his bed and called in a nurse.

Mikan's mom asked the doctor how her daughter was.

"I'm not gonna lie to you folks. She's lost a lot of blood and the blood that your son-in-law gave was just barely enough. She is also not breathing on her own."

Mikan's mom started to cry louder and went into her husband's embrace.

"How can this happen to our daughter."

"She's in a coma right now. You must have patience and wait for her to come to." 

When the doctor left, Mrs Hyuuga yelled at him.

"Where were you? What were you doing in Okinawa? The police called us and told about it. He said that he had just called you. What were you doing in Okinawa?" his mother was yelling at him and started to hit him. 

Natsume started to cry and apologized.

"I'm sorry, mom. I don't know what I was doing there either. I would never have let her get hurt like this. I would give my life up for her."

"It's too late. It's too late. You don't deserve her at all." his mom was beating his chest, but his dad had finally pulled her away from him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000

Chapter 6 finished!!!!

Please review minna!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!!

Summary: Mikan was having a problem….Her parents is always setting some fix marriage to her. The only thing she can was to find a boyfriend so that her parents will stop setting up some arrange marriage. On the other hand, Natsume needs to find a wife to be the CEO of their company… suddenly an Idea pops up on his mind….the plan he has on mind was…..make Mikan to be his wife…Will Mikan agree on Natsume's plan? Find-out! And please review….flames, suggestion and critics are all accepted Ja!

Chapter 7:

It's been three weeks since the accident. Natsume took some time off from work to stay with her in Tokyo. Luckily, his parents knew nothing about him living in Okinawa.

Every day, Natsume would stay by Mikan's side and watch her. As he watches her chest go up and down, he knew that she was not doing it, but the respirator machine. He began to worry as the doctors checked her progress and saw nothing had improved.

One day, his parents had just left, he was looking at her. She looked so lovely and he's never noticed that side of her before. He didn't know why he felt this way about her. He was looking at her sweet face and saw how luscious her lips were.

On their wedding night, they didn't do anything. He didn't even giver her a proper kiss on the lips. He felt that, as her husband he should have the right to kiss her. He bent forward and kissed her on the lips.

It didn't felt weird at all. It felt like that was where he was meant to be all along. His lips matched hers perfectly. The door began to open so he backed away from her. The nurse had come in to check up on her.

"Hi, how are you today." the nurse asked.

Natsume was nervous as he almost got caught kissing his comatose wife.

"Good." he answered hastily.

The nurse checked the pulse rate and the IV drops. She quickly left the room.

Right after the nurse had left, he went back to his seat next to her. He noticed that her finger was moving.

"Mikan! Mikan! Can you hear me?" he screamed.

He went to go call the doctor to come in and while he left, she opened her eyes. It was so bright that she had to cover her eyes and just peek. The doctor came in followed by Natsume. The doctor checked her and saw that she was breathing on her own.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked Mikan.

Mikan just stared blankly at the doctor and then to Natsume She gave a confused look at them both.

The doctor turned to Natsume, "she won't be able to speak for a couple of days after we take out the feeding tube."

A couple of days later, Mikab had finally talked.

"Who are you people?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!!

Summary: Mikan was having a problem….Her parents is always setting some fix marriage to her. The only thing she can was to find a boyfriend so that her parents will stop setting up some arrange marriage. On the other hand, Natsume needs to find a wife to be the CEO of their company… suddenly an Idea pops up on his mind….the plan he has on mind was…..make Mikan to be his wife…Will Mikan agree on Natsume's plan? Find-out! And please review….flames, suggestion and critics are all accepted Ja!

Chapter 8:

"Do you remember anything or anyone?" the doctor asked Mikan.

Mikan just shook her head.

The doctor pulled Natsume aside, "She has amnesia. I'll have to run some tests and see how bad she had hit her head, but it must have been bad."

"How long will it last?" Natsume asked the doctor.

"I don't know. It can last from two days to...life."

"What do you mean life? You mean to tell me, she doesn't know anything about her past, maybe forever?"

"That's what I'm saying, but still there is still the chance that she'll recover her memory at anytime."

"How will she recover her memory?"

"Sometimes, it just pops bit by bit into her memory, or there might be something that triggers her memory to remember the past."

After a while, he was sitting in the cafeteria thinking. "What should I do? Should I tell her about everything? Or, should I start over with her." 

He didn't know what to do. He knows that, for the past couple of weeks, he's grown too fond of her. Always taking care of her, washing her and taking care of her. His feelings of friendship had blossom into something different. "Did he love her? Does he want to try and see how they would be if they were intimately together?"

He decided to try and work it out. If she never remembers anything, it's even better. If she remembers, she'll forgive him, right.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!!

Summary: Mikan was having a problem….Her parents is always setting some fix marriage to her. The only thing she can was to find a boyfriend so that her parents will stop setting up some arrange marriage. On the other hand, Natsume needs to find a wife to be the CEO of their company… suddenly an Idea pops up on his mind….the plan he has on mind was…..make Mikan to be his wife…Will Mikan agree on Natsume's plan? Find-out! And please review….flames, suggestion and critics are all accepted Ja!

Chapter 9:

She finally got to go home. She was so happy to get out of the hospital. She was tired of always getting fussed over, both by their parents and by her so called husband. She felt uneasy whenever he was near her. He didn't really talk to her and she didn't know why. When they finally got home and their parents went home too, he took her to their room and left. A little later he popped in.

"Are you hungry? I'll go cook something for us to eat."

"No, not yet." she answered slowly.

He left right after she said that. She heard some noised downstairs and decided to go see what he was doing. He had been so quiet for the whole day and all of a sudden there were noises. While she was walking down the stairs, she saw him fumbling some vegetables from the fridge to the counter. She ran to him and helped him.

"Why are you running?" he asked madly.

She looked at him and apologized.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just that you just got out of the hospital. I don't want you to hurt yourself." he said softly as he touched her cheeks with both his hands. He stared into her eyes, but she turned away. He let go and went back to tend to the vegetables. She looked at him while he was cutting up the vegetables. He was very skilled and she was surprised that he knew how to cook. He knew that she was looking at him. He's cooked for her a couple of times when they were friends.

"Never seen a guy cook before?" he asked.

"I didn't think that you would know how to cook."

"Why? Do I look like the type that eats out every night?"

"No, it's just that this house looks like it's a girl who lives here only."

He noticed that it was her house. He's never stepped into this house until the day before she came home. He only came to put their pictures up and put his clothes in their room.

"Well, it's just that I'm really busy with work." He tried to change the subject. "When did you want to go back to work?"

"Work? I work?" she asked confused.

"Yeah. You love your job. You've always wanted to design, don't you remember?" he regretted soon after he said that. "Sorry. It's just that sometimes I forget."

"It's okay. Here, let me help you." she grabbed the knife out of his hand and was cutting up the rest of the vegetables. "So what do I design?"

"Clothes. Your office is only over there. After dinner, you can go see some of your designs you've been working on."

"Okay." She didn't look so she cut her finger. "Oww." He grabbed her finger and sucked on it instantly. The blood stopped flowing.

"Come here. Let me put a bandaid on your finger."

While he was putting ointment and the bandaid on her finger, she was looking at him.

"Is he really like this? Is he really this nice? What if he's different when I remember? Do we love each other? There's no photos of us besides our wedding pictures. It doesn't even look like he lives here." she was thinking all of these in her head.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her after he had saw that she was out for a while.

"Do we love each other?"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!!

Summary: Mikan was having a problem….Her parents is always setting some fix marriage to her. The only thing she can was to find a boyfriend so that her parents will stop setting up some arrange marriage. On the other hand, Natsume needs to find a wife to be the CEO of their company… suddenly an Idea pops up on his mind….the plan he has on mind was…..make Mikan to be his wife…Will Mikan agree on Natsume's plan? Find-out! And please review….flames, suggestion and critics are all accepted Ja!

Chapter 10:

"What do you mean do we love each other? Why would you ask such an absurd question?" he asked her furiously.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. It's just that we seem so distant from each other. It feels like we're just friends, not a couple."

"It's because I've been real busy at the office and I haven't been home lately. Ever since the accident, you've made me realize how important you are to me." he hugged her and gave her a peck on her forehead.

She knew that he was keeping something from her. She didn't know why he wouldn't tell her, but she felt that she was really close to knowing what it was. Her question had made him mad, so it must have something to do with them being in love with each other. She decided to just let it go this time and she'll try to figure out another time.

After dinner, they went to her office and looked at her latest designs she was planning to launch.

"I design these? Wow, they're so beautiful." she asked excitedly.

"Of course. You own your own company. I've heard it's been doing pretty well this past two years." he said without thinking.

"Heard? How come I didn't tell you about the company doing good." she asked suspicously. Her suspicions rose again and she wanted to find out what he was keeping from her again.

"I meant..I meant that I heard it from you. Sorry." he added abruptly.

She noticed that her office was very formal. There was nothing that showed any signs of her being married. There were no pictures again, and not even anything that ties her to him. She decided that she'll look around again some other time when he wasn't around.

"I'm gonna go take a bath." she stated walking towards the door. He saw her expression and knew that she was suspecting something. He knew that he needed to do something or she'll suspect even more.

During her bath, she heard the shower was on in the other bathroom. When she finished, she came out and saw him already sitting on their bed reading some files. He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back, but she didn't know if she wanted to sleep with him. She went to the bed and got under the covers.

"Do you mind if I go back to Okinawa tomorrow? I have some work there that I need to finish." he asked her, knowing that she was trying to calm herself.

"It's fine. When will you be back?" she asked anxiously hoping that he would at least be away for a while.

"Maybe a couple of days, but no more than a week...Are you sure you're gonna be okay without me."

"I've been fine without you for the past two years..." Wait. What did she just say? He was scared that she might have remembered everything already.

"Why did I just say that. For the past two years. What did I mean by that. It just slipped out of my mouth." she was thinking confusedly.

"Uh...what did you just say?" he asked quickly.

"Um…sorry. Must have just slipped. Um...I'll be fine. You go ahead and take care of business."

She turned her back to him and pulled the blanket up to her chin. She acted like she was sleeping until he finally turned off the light and also went to sleep. When he finally fell asleep, did she get to sleep too?

He woke up early the next morning, but found the bed empty. He sat up on the bed and right then, she came out of the bathroom.

"Oh, you're up. What would you like to eat before you go?" She walked over to her closet and was looking for some clothes.

"I'm fine. You don't have to cook anything." He got up from the bed and went into the bathroom.

She noticed that he didn't have a lot of clothes there. She was wondering where the rest of his clothes was. There were probably only five sets of suits and the rest of the clothes were hers. She was getting suspicious, but she couldn't let him know. She was thinking about last night and how odd it felt sleeping with him. It was in her senses that she felt like her bed had gotten smaller. She was really disturbed by it, but had to keep quiet. She was planning on snooping around her own house to look for any clues to her suspicions.

000000000000ooooooooooooooo000000000000

I uploaded chapter 1-10!!! yay!!!

I'll be uploading chapter 11-15 tomorrow since I don't have classes tomorrow!!!

heltishLove: Or course we can be friends!! i WOULD love that!!! Thanks for reading my fic!!! Chapter 11-15 will be dedicated to you! promise!!!

Please review minna!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!!

Summary: Mikan was having a problem….Her parents is always setting some fix marriage to her. The only thing she can was to find a boyfriend so that her parents will stop setting up some arrange marriage. On the other hand, Natsume needs to find a wife to be the CEO of their company… suddenly an Idea pops up on his mind….the plan he has on mind was…..make Mikan to be his wife…Will Mikan agree on Natsume's plan? Find-out! And please review….flames, suggestion and critics are all accepted Ja!

**Author's Note**: Chapter 11-15 is dedicated to heltishLove!

**Chapter 11:**

After Natsume left for the airport, she immediately started looking in her office first. She decided that since it was her office, she would have important documents in her desk. She was looking through her desk and stopped for a while.

"What am I doing? Is this called looking for something or snooping around for something?" She was so confused. She didn't know exactly what she was looking for. All of a sudden, the phone rang. She picked it up and answered it.

"I forgot my files on the night stand. I'm coming back to get it. Can you go get it for me?"

"Sure."

She went upstairs and right then he came into the house. He saw that the door to her office was open so he thought that she was in there. He went in and found the room a mess. Papers were thrown everywhere. Designs were scattered on the floor. He knew what was happening. He knew that she would be suspicious especially after she had noticed that the house was too feminine. He just realized that their contract was in the file he told her to get. The contract that says, they'll get married, but stay out of each other's lives was in her hand right now. He rushed up the stairs to their room. She was standing there, holding the file in one hand and something in the other. He went up to her.

"It's not what you think. I'll tell you everything."

When he finally reached her and grabbed her hand, she jerked away.

"Get away from me."

"Mikan..,I...I was going to tell you, but...but..."

She slapped him across the face and dropped everything on the floor. She ran out of the room sobbing quietly and went into her room. He noticed that the contract had just finally fallen out of the manila folder.

"What the..."

He picked up the contract and then finally picked up the other thing. He looked at it and it was a photo. He knew why she was so mad and he had deserved the slap.

00000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000

Hi **ruinprincess!** Glad you read my story! You know I love your stories and your one of my favorite authoress so I'm flattered you read my 1st fanfic!

**tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08** thanks for reviewing every chapter of my story! I really appreciated it! and course we can be friends!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!!

Summary: Mikan was having a problem….Her parents is always setting some fix marriage to her. The only thing she can was to find a boyfriend so that her parents will stop setting up some arrange marriage. On the other hand, Natsume needs to find a wife to be the CEO of their company… suddenly an Idea pops up on his mind….the plan he has on mind was…..make Mikan to be his wife…Will Mikan agree on Natsume's plan? Find-out! And please review….flames, suggestion and critics are all accepted Ja!

** Chapter 11-15 is dedicated to heltishLove! **

Chapter 12:

He took one look at the photo and knew that anyone who saw it would think badly of it. He went up to their room and knocked on the door.

"Mikan...Open the door." It was quiet and he was concerned. "It's not what you think. I'll tell you everything. Open the door."

Still she didn't open the door. He heard her crying, but then all of a sudden he heard water running. She didn't hear him calling her to open the door. She was listening to the MP3 player and didn't want to think about it. It was quiet so she thought that he probably left for the airport since he was going to be late. She went into the bath tub and took a bath.

He was remembered that he had put an extra key on top of the door. He reached for it and opened the door. He rushed into the bathroom and found her in her bathrobe.

"Mikan..."

"What are you doing in here? Get out you jerk!" She pushed him out the door and the photo he had with him fell on the floor. She locked the door and picked up the photo. She started crying again.

"You have a mistress. It has to be. It just explains everything." Why there's so few of his clothes in their house and why he was in Okinawa when she got into the accident. It was the most logic answer to everything she wanted answered.

He stood outside of their room and waited for her. She got out of the bedroom and found him leaning against the wall.

"Aren't you going to be late?" He looked at his watch and knew that he had to get back. He couldn't miss another day of work.

"I...I have to go...When I get back, I'll tell you everything." He gave her a peck on her forehead and left with the files in his hand.

"Wait."

He turned around and found her handing out the photo.

"Don't forget this."

He grabbed it and gave her a guilty look. She knew that she was correct. The girl in the photo had to be his mistress. He left her standing there and when she heard his car run off, she slipped down to the floor and started crying all over again.

He didn't want to go, but he had too many things to do in Okinawa before he could come back and live with her. He knows that he's going to have to move his office to Tokyo. It was the only way for him to have time to take care of her until she remembers. But after she remembers, what's going to happen. When he came back, he was going to explain the picture. The picture of him giving a peck to another woman. He knew that a picture says a thousand words, but it only said one to his wife. "AFFAIR"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!!

Summary: Mikan was having a problem….Her parents is always setting some fix marriage to her. The only thing she can was to find a boyfriend so that her parents will stop setting up some arrange marriage. On the other hand, Natsume needs to find a wife to be the CEO of their company… suddenly an Idea pops up on his mind….the plan he has on mind was…..make Mikan to be his wife…Will Mikan agree on Natsume's plan? Find-out! And please review….flames, suggestion and critics are all accepted Ja!

** Chapter 11-15 is dedicated to heltishLove! **

Chapter 13:

That night, she couldn't go to sleep. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how their relationship was before the accident. She didn't know if in her memories somewhere, she already knew that he was cheating on her or if she had no clue at all. Well, it didn't matter anymore because now she knows.

"Tomorrow, I'll go see a lawyer." she thought. After this she was able to go to sleep.

In Okinawa, Natsume just got home. He took a shower and went into his study. He took out their contract and looked at it. "What am I going to do now? She doesn't even remember our relationship. Now, she thinks I'm cheating on her."

He took the picture out of the envelope and stared at it. How was he to explain this picture to his wife, he had no clue. He threw both the contract and the photo onto the desktop. He buried his face in his hands. He had a lot of planning to do before he goes back to Tokyo. He knew that he was going to be busy, so he started drafting some of the paperwork that he'll need for tomorrow to present it to the company.

While he was still typing down a paper, something on the corner of his desk caught his eyes. The sun was rising and it was reflecting a bright light at him. He grabbed it and noticed that it was their wedding photo. He noticed that they only had one photo of them together and it was their wedding photo. He looked at his ring finger and stared at the wedding band that was still on his finger.

He tried hard to remember if she was wearing her ring and remembered that he didn't see it on her finger. He looked at his watch and it read ten till six. He went back to typing the rest of his papers.

In Tokyo, she was already awake. She decided to clean the house since she's been away for a while, but right when she got out of the bathroom, the doorbell rang. She went and opened it and saw three little mid-aged woman standing at her doorstep.

"Hi, how can I help you?" she asked cheerfully.

"We're here to clean up the house. We have a six o'clock appointment."

"I think you have the wrong house. I didn't hire anyone to come clean the house."

All of a sudden her cell phone was ringing. She grabbed it out of her pockets and noticed that it was her husband.

"Hello?"

"Honey?" It felt strange calling her that. "There's gonna be some people over to clean the house up. Are they there yet?"

"Yes, why didn't you call me earlier?"

"I didn't want to wake you up. I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok. Is that all?"

"No, there's also going to be some people over moving some stuff into the house."

"What stuff?"

"Ummmm...honey, I have to go now. Bye."

She knew that it was probably his stuff.

She turned to the cleaning crew, "oh, I guess it was my husband. Okay, come on in." They all entered the house and started cleaning up.

Two ladies were talking in the corner of the house while cleaning and she just happened to be walking by.

"Did you read the news for today?"

"No, what was it about?"

"It said that he was cheating on her with another woman."

"What? When I was talking to him this morning, he seemed really nice."

"I don't know either."

"Okay, just be quiet. Don't talk about it anymore."

She went to get the newspaper and found part of it missing. She decided to just grab a new one later. She went to the kitchen and found the missing pages in the trash. She guessed that he must have told them to throw it away. She picked it up out of the trash and read it.

"CHAIRMAN OF HYUUGA CORP. IN OKINAWA WHILE WIFE IN TOKYO: Chairman Natsume Hyuuga was with another woman when his wife got into an accident"

She looked at the picture and it was the same one that she had found.

She threw the newspaper away and called for an operator.

"How can I direct your call?"

"I need a number to any divorce lawyer in town."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!!

Summary: Mikan was having a problem….Her parents is always setting some fix marriage to her. The only thing she can was to find a boyfriend so that her parents will stop setting up some arrange marriage. On the other hand, Natsume needs to find a wife to be the CEO of their company… suddenly an Idea pops up on his mind….the plan he has on mind was…..make Mikan to be his wife…Will Mikan agree on Natsume's plan? Find-out! And please review….flames, suggestion and critics are all accepted Ja!

** Chapter 11-15 is dedicated to heltishLove! **

Chapter 14:

"Here's your coffee and the newspaper for Tokyo"

His secretary handed him his coffee and the newspaper. She left the room before he could thank her. He took a sip of the coffee and opened up the newspaper. He dropped the cup of coffee onto his table and everything on his desk was wet. He threw the paper away and had hoped his wife didn't read it. His secretary came in and saw the mess. While she was picking up the files off the desk, he stormed out of the office. She didn't need any explanation because she already saw the paper that morning.

"I know that it's none of my business, but it's what I ask to all my clients. Are you okay with that?"

She went to see the divorce lawyer on the very same day she called for him. She knew that she only had a little time left before her husband came back. She needed to take advantage of her free time before he gets to know about it.

"Sure." She was quiet again.

"Why...Why is it that...you want to divorce your husband?"

"Oh, it's because..." She didn't want to humiliate him because she knows that it wouldn't be good for his business. "It's because... (Thinking) "He's cheating on me"...It's because we don't love each other. We just got married to please our parents' wishes."

"Okay. Well, this sort of thing always happens. Since you guys won't be having any issues over the divorce, it'll be easy." He handed her some papers that he had drafted before she came over. "Just ask him to sign these and it'll be over. In the contract, it just says that you guys just go back to the way you guys were before you got married. There is not going to be any split of money, land, business, or etc, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then once he signs this contract, the marriage is over."

"Thank you." She shook his hand and left the office.

She was walking towards her car when, all of a sudden, there were men with cameras everywhere snapping her pictures.

They were shouting questions at her. "What were you discussing in the lawyer's office...What's in your hands? Are you divorcing your husband?"

She didn't say anything and left quickly.

When she entered her house, she smelt something really good. It smelled familiar and went into the kitchen. She saw her mom cooking in the kitchen.

"Mommy, what are you doing here? Wait, how did you get in?"

She went and hugged her mom really tight. Her mom gave her a peck on the cheeks.

"What? You don't want me here?"

"No, I'm so happy to see you." She put her purse and the papers on the counter. "How did you get into the house?"

"My son-in-law gave it to me. He told me that he would be gone for a few days for business and told me to come over to take care of you."

"Oh...I'm going to go up and freshen up a bit." She went to take a shower upstairs.

Her mom took out a bowl and was going to put it on the counter, but noticed that her daughter's purse was there. She grabbed the purse and saw a file. She took out the papers and looked at it. Her daughter was just walking down the stairs when she dropped the papers on the floor.

"Mom...what...happened?" She asked and then she saw the papers on the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!!

Summary: Mikan was having a problem….Her parents is always setting some fix marriage to her. The only thing she can was to find a boyfriend so that her parents will stop setting up some arrange marriage. On the other hand, Natsume needs to find a wife to be the CEO of their company… suddenly an Idea pops up on his mind….the plan he has on mind was…..make Mikan to be his wife…Will Mikan agree on Natsume's plan? Find-out! And please review….flames, suggestion and critics are all accepted Ja!

** Chapter 11-15 is dedicated to heltishLove! **

Chapter 15:

"How can you do this to Natsume?" Her mother was scolding her. Her mother was lightly punching and pushing her daughter. They were sitting on the couches in the living room. She was quiet. She didn't know what to say to her mother. She didn't want to disappoint her family or his.

"Mom, it's not that easy."

"You think that divorce is the answer? Just because you don't remember anything, it doesn't mean that you go and divorce your husband. How can you make such rash decisions like this?"

"Mom...I...I don't love him anymore. I don't think we ever did."

"How can you say that. You were the one who wanted to marry him. We were going to introduce you to another man, but you told us that you already love Natsume."

"Mom, I don't know how to explain it. I think that he's...I think that he doesn't..."

All of a sudden the phone rang. She went and picked it up.

"Who is this?"

"Honey, what are you doing right now? Is mom there yet?"

"I'm just sitting and chatting with mom. Did you need something?"

"Um...about the picture...I need to explain it to you."

"It's okay. You don't have to explain it to me. When are you coming back?"

"In a few days. I'm almost done here."

"I have to go. Mom's waiting."

"Ok. I...I love you."

"Bye."

"He said I love you. What did he mean by that? Did he even really mean it? Does he really love me or is he just saying that?" She was thinking when her mother interrupted her thoughts.

"Who was that, honey?"

"Oh, it was just Natsume." She put the receiver down and went back to sit down next to her mother.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow. The food's getting cold."

They had dinner and her mother went to sleep, but she was up on the internet. She was just looking around, when something caught her eyes. She opened it up and was surprised how fast news got around.

"WIFE OF NATSUME HYUUGA, CEO OF HYUUGA CORP., SEEKS DIVORCE LAWYER"

She knew that she will not be able to sleep tonight.

000000000000000ooooooooooooo00000000000000

I'll be updating single chapters from now on...

Chapter 16 will be dedicated for my favorite authoress** ruinprincess**!!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!!

Summary: Mikan was having a problem….Her parents is always setting some fix marriage to her. The only thing she can was to find a boyfriend so that her parents will stop setting up some arrange marriage. On the other hand, Natsume needs to find a wife to be the CEO of their company… suddenly an Idea pops up on his mind….the plan he has on mind was…..make Mikan to be his wife…Will Mikan agree on Natsume's plan? Find-out! And please review….flames, suggestion and critics are all accepted Ja!

Chapter 16:

She was in the kitchen when she heard her mom walking down the stairs.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah." Her mother looked at her and saw the bags under her eyes. "Did you not sleep well last night?"

"No, I couldn't go to sleep. Mom, did you want to go out and grabbed some breakfast?" 

"Sure. Where did you want to go eat?"

"I heard that there was a new coffee shop around the corner. Let's go there." 

"Okay, let me get ready."

They were having breakfast at the cafe.

"Why do you insist on doing this to him?"

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it right now."

"If not now, when? Tell me the reasons as to why you want to divorce him? What are your reasons?"

"Mom..." She looked at her mom and saw the sad eyes her mom was giving her. "It's because...he doesn't love me..."

"Mikan!" 

She looked up and to her surprise, saw her husband.

"Natsume…." 

He looked at his mother-in-law and looked back at her. He went up to her and grabbed her hand. He pulled her up and dragged her off.

"Natsume, let go of me. What are you doing? You're hurting me."

He finally let go of her hand when they had reached home. He unlocked the door and pulled her in.

She looked at him while he was staring down on the floor. "What are you doing back so early?"

He looked up at her and then walked away. She followed him and he went into her office. He sat down at the desk and she was standing in front of him. She noticed that there was the morning paper on the desk. She knew that it must have been because of that reason, that's why he came back. He covered his face with his hands and then looked back up at her.

"Is it true?" he asked her all of a sudden.

"Is what true?" she asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"The divorce lawyer." His voice was really calm and it scared her. "Did you go see a divorce lawyer?"

"What do you think?" she asked him questioningly. "Do you think that I would just stand around and let you do whatever you want? I don't know if before the accident, I already knew about this or not, but I'm telling you now that I will not be a doll to you."

He got up and went over to her. He was inches away from her and looked straight in her eyes. "If it's about that picture, it's nothing. Why won't you believe me?"

She was angry that he would actually lie to her. "There are too many proofs. Everything points towards that direction. What am I to think? You weren't with me when I got into the accident! You took off right after I just came home! You never told me who the woman was! And last of all, nothing in this house belongs to you!"

She stormed out of the room and was walking up the stairs when he grabbed her hands. She spun around and fell into his arms. They were inches away from each other. They were both looking into each other's eyes. She closed her eyes and he went forward. When their lips met, it was like nothing he's ever felt before. They were still kissing when they heard the door clicked open.

Her mom saw them kissing on the stairs and smiled. "Don't mind me. I'll just be in the kitchen." Her mom left them standing in there in a daze. 

She got off of him when she realized that she was still in his embrace. She went up the stairs and into their bedroom. She locked the door behind her and was leaning against the door. She got off the door and went into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed that her cheeks had gotten really red. She held her cheeks and smiled.

After she went upstairs, he went back down into her office. He didn't know what just happened. He didn't know what made him kiss her. It just felt so right at the time to do it. He was pacing the office when he heard a light tap on the door. "Come in." It was her mom. "Mom, when did you arrive? I am so rude for earlier."

Her mom went up to him and kissed his cheeks. "It's ok. I know what was going through your mind. She just feels a little distant from you. You will have to start fresh with her."

"Okay, mom." 

"How long until you go back?"

"I'm not going back. I'll stay here and just communicate from here."

"Good. She needs you right now. She's confused. She thinks you don't love her, but she doesn't know that it's your business. Since you won't be going back, then I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"You must stay for a while, mom."

"No, your father needs me at home too. I must go help him at home...Don't let it stress you too much. She just doesn't know what she's doing right now. Give her some time and she'll be fine." She looked up at her son-in-law and saw many worries. "I'll go up and see how she's doing." She left and went upstairs.

There was a light knock at the door. Mikan was scared that it was Natsume. "It's just me, honey." It was just her mother. She went and opened the door. Her mom came into the room and sat down at the bed. "I'm leaving tomorrow. Your father needs me back home."

"Mom, how can you leave me like this. I still don't feel too good."

"It's ok. Natsume is not going back to Okinawa so you'll be fine."

"What? He's not going back?"

Her mom looked at her face and touched her cheeks. "He loves you a lot. Don't think that just because he kissed another woman, he doesn't love you."

She looked up at her mom. "Mom! How did you know about it?"

"Of course I know." She looked at her daughter's eyes. "Maybe, he just has his own reasons. He just hasn't explained them yet. Just be patient and time will tell." She hugged her daughter and got up to leave. "I'm going to go pack."

All of a sudden the door opened. It was Natsume. "Mom, I would like to take you and your lovely daughter out for some shopping and then to lunch." (a/n: Natsume's OOC!!!)

"Oooh, lovely. My favorite past time. Also, a gentlemen to carry our bags." With that, Natsume gave out a laugh. Her mom left the room to get ready and he went up to her. She turned around so that he wouldn't see her, but to her surprise, he hugged her from behind.

"I know that you're angry at me, but I will explain it to you tonight."

"You don't have to. I'm fine with it."

"Fine with it? Is that why you went to see a divorce lawyer?"

She turned around and looked at him. "I was angry. I felt betrayed. I just couldn't see any other way out of it."

"I won't ever make you disappointed in me. I promise." He bent down and kissed her.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!!

Summary: Mikan was having a problem….Her parents is always setting some fix marriage to her. The only thing she can was to find a boyfriend so that her parents will stop setting up some arrange marriage. On the other hand, Natsume needs to find a wife to be the CEO of their company… suddenly an Idea pops up on his mind….the plan he has on mind was…..make Mikan to be his wife…Will Mikan agree on Natsume's plan? Find-out! And please review….flames, suggestion and critics are all accepted Ja!

Chapter 17:

It was late in the evening when they finally returned home. Her mother was tired from all the walking around the shops. "I'm going to go rest my feet a bit. I'll be upstairs if you need Me."

"Okay, mom." Mikan took her bags from her husband and went upstairs. He followed her upstairs, but right when she got into the room and was about to close the door, he blocked it. "What are you doing?"

"Can't I come into my own bedroom?"

"No." She pushed him out, but he was too strong. He pushed her into the bedroom and hugged her. She pushed him off of her, but couldn't. "Let go of me Natsume! What if mother walks in and sees us?"

"It's ok. We're married. She knows that it's nothing unusual." He finally let go of her because she was wriggling too much. He held onto her face and looked her straight into her eyes. "Do you know what made me fall in love with you?"

She looked at him dumbfounded because she never knew that this would ever come up, but she was curious. She had no recollection of the past so maybe bits and parts of their life might help. "What?"

"Your eyes. They're the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." He didn't know why he said the things he said, but he knew that it was the truth.

When they were still children and they had first gotten to know each other, he noticed her big eyes. He thought that she was cute with those big eyes. He touched her cheek and she leaned her head into his palm. She closed her eyes and he looked at her lips. Oh how much he wanted to taste them again, but he knew that if she ever regains her memory, she would hate him. But at the moment, he didn't care about the future. All he cared about was the present and how he already had her in his arms. He knew that the moment he ever kissed her, he would fall for her.

He knew that he was in love with her and to think that it was just that morning. He leaned forward and kissed her. She opened her mouth to give him access as he was discovering all her secrets. She gave out a moan while her hand was searching his body. Finally, he stopped and pulled her away. She opened her eyes and looked at him. His cell was ringing.

"Who's this? Yes. I know, I know. Okay, I'll see you in half an hour. Bye." He looked up at her and saw that she was sad. "It's a colleague. He's going to be here in half an hour.

"Oh, what shall I make for dinner?"

"Anything's fine. Oh, he's also bringing someone too, so set it up for two more." With that said, he gave her a quick peck on the cheeks. "I got to go get my papers ready. I'll see you in a bit." He left her standing in their bedroom.

She was preparing dinner in the kitchen with her mother when the door rang. She went to go open the door because she knew that he was probably still busy in the office. Right when she opened the door, her heart skipped a beat. It was the girl from the pictures he was caught kissing. Apparently, he heard the doorbell ring and decided to come out.

"Aoi…"

She turned and looked at her husband, dead in his tracks. The girl walked past her and hugged Natsume. She felt a twinge of jealousy.

Aoi hugged Natsume and gave him a quick peck on the cheeks. "I miss you so much, brother."

She was stunned. Did his girlfriend just call him brother?

"Oh, is she your wife? Is she my sister-in-law?"

She was appalled now. Sister-in-law? What is this girl blabbing about. I know that Natsume doesn't have a sister.

Aoi went up to Mikan and hugged her. "Hi! I'm so sorry for not coming to visit you when you were in the hospital. I've been so busy."

"Where's Youichi?" He interrupted her before his wife can find out anything more. He saw the hurt in her eyes when she saw his cousin hug him and he didn't know why, but he felt happy to know that she had feelings for him.

"Oh, he's still at the car getting little Youichi." Right then, Youichi enters the house.

"Honey, why didn't you help me gets the baby?"

By now, Mikan was really confused. She didn't know what was happening any more. Wasn't the girl the girlfriend? How can she be married and have a child already? Unless...

000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000

Hi there Minna! Because of your request I decides to continue this!!

Hi there **natsumemikan06 and heltishlove!** Thanks for loving my story...

You two are one of the reason I decided to continue this! Please continue loving and reviewing this story!

I have another story under Gakuen Alice entitled as "Because I love you"! Kindly read it please minna!

Please continue reading my story minna!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!!

Summary: Mikan was having a problem….Her parents is always setting some fix marriage to her. The only thing she can was to find a boyfriend so that her parents will stop setting up some arrange marriage. On the other hand, Natsume needs to find a wife to be the CEO of their company… suddenly an Idea pops up on his mind….the plan he has on mind was…..make Mikan to be his wife…Will Mikan agree on Natsume's plan? Find-out! And please review….flames, suggestion and critics are all accepted Ja!

Chapter 18:

They were all sitting down in the living room laughing about the photo in the newspaper.

"I can't believe that they thought that I was your girlfriend. Were you worried, Mikan? I know that you don't remember me, so I was a little worried."

She turned to look at her husband and smiled. "No. He already told me the situation."

"But it was said that you went to see a divorce lawyer. Is it true?"

Natsume looked at her with questioning eyes, but she didn't notice. "Yes…"

"What for? Were you guys planning on a divorce?"

"No." He answered for her. "It's just that, she misunderstood me a little. That's all."

After they had left, Natsume and Mikan had finally got to take their shower. She went into their bathroom first, but he went in after her. "I'm taking a shower. Wait your turn."

He looked at her and held onto the door. "It's late. I want to go to sleep. Why can't we take it together?"

"No. You have to wait until I'm finished."

"I'm tired and I have to go to work early tomorrow."

"Fine. You go first. I'll wait."

"No!"

"What? Ok, fine. I'll go first."

"No. What I meant was that I want to take a shower with you."

"No." She pushed him through the door and closed it. He was knocking on the door, but she pretended that she didn't hear.

She was thinking to herself. "We haven't even slept together since I've been back. I don't even know if he's already done his husbandly duties in the bed yet." All of a sudden the door opened and he got into the shower.

He was still fully clothed and she shrieked. "What are you doing in here?" She pushed him, but he held onto her hands. He pushed her against the wall and trapped her using his arms making a human cage. He leaned in towards her and was inches away from her lips.

He looked her straight in the eyes. "I can't keep it a secret anymore."

She looked down on his lips and felt her heart beating faster. She felt her breathing had increased. "What secret?"

He held onto her wrist with his left hand while his right hand was tracing her lips. He could feel that he was tight. He had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted her right now. "I want you." He leaned in and kissed her lips.

He released his hold on her wrist and held onto her face while he was kissing her. Her hands went down to the buttons on his shirt. She unbuttoned his shirt and began to take it off, but he roughly took it off himself. He made a trail of kisses down her neck and onto her shoulders. She closed her eyes and was just thinking of what was going to happen next. He carried her to the bedroom and quickly undressed himself. He remembered their first night because he knew that their parents would check. They had to have proof, so they both agreed to a quick one. But now, he was taking his time with her.

He woke up first and found her still in his arms. He knew that she must have been exhausted from yesterday night. He looked at her loving face. He touched her cheeks and then pushed a strand of hair away. She stirred and finally opened her eyes. She saw him staring at her and she went under the blanket. He went under too and kissed her.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked her lovingly.

"Yes." She got out of bed, but found herself still naked. She ran off into the bathroom and came out after wearing her robe. "Don't you have to go to work early?"

"No. I took today off. We have to send mother to the airport."

"Oh, yeah." She went into the bathroom and he followed her. He was not embarrassed of his nakedness. She gave him a quick peck on the cheeks. "I love you."

He looked at her seriously and then smiled. "I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her again.

0000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000

Sorry for that perverted scene...

but expect another one in the later chapter...(like this but a little more but not that much)

Is it ok if I put another one?

Promise! It won't be too much!

Please review!

Optatus Crepusculum: Thanks for correcting my spelling!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!!

Summary: Mikan was having a problem….Her parents is always setting some fix marriage to her. The only thing she can was to find a boyfriend so that her parents will stop setting up some arrange marriage. On the other hand, Natsume needs to find a wife to be the CEO of their company… suddenly an Idea pops up on his mind….the plan he has on mind was…..make Mikan to be his wife…Will Mikan agree on Natsume's plan? Find-out! And please review….flames, suggestion and critics are all accepted Ja!

Chapter 19:

"Bye mom. We'll come visit you guys soon." She hugged her mom and watched as her mom boarded the plane. She waved goodbye, but her mother was too far to see. She had on a sad face.

He noticed that she was sad and decided to make her feel happy. They were walking back to the car when he thought of an idea. "Hey! How about you and I go out to a movie and dinner?"

She looked at him happily, but then turned sad. "I can't. I have a lot of work to finish up for the company. There are a lot of designs I have to proof edit."

"You can do that tomorrow. Today's my only day off. I don't know if I can take it off again." He gave her a sad face and she just wanted to kiss his sadness away.

"Ok. What are we going to watch?"

"How about that new action movie?" He looked at her, but saw her disgusted facial expression. "Or not. Oh, I know. How about that new love story about deception?"

She nodded her head and hugged him.

They were watching the movie and when it got to the sad scene, she was crying. He turned to look at her and hugged her. She looked up at him and smiled so he smiled back. "Woman, they're so weird." He thought to himself.

When they were driving back home it was quiet, but he broke the silence. "Why were you crying?"

"Because, it's so sad that he deceived her and she didn't even know it until the end. How sad that she gave her heart to him before she found out the truth. If it was me, I would have left him. I don't know why she stayed with him." He turned immediately to her and gave her a serious face. "Is something wrong?"

He turned away. "Oh, nothing. So, what did you want for dinner?"

"I want...spaghetti."

"Oh, I know. Let's try out that new Italian restaurant?"

She nodded her head like a kid and he laughed.

They finally got back home, but she went straight to her office. He changed and went back downstairs to look for her. He went into her office and found her sprawled on the floor. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You're not sleeping yet?" He nodded his head.

"Are you coming to bed?"

"No." She went back to working. "I have to do a little bit and then, I won't have so much to do tomorrow."

"But...I want to..." He turned to look out the window.

She looked up at him. "What?"

"Oh...it's nothing. I'm going to bed." He turned and walked out the door, but instantly, she was behind him. She had already turned off the lights and closed the door.

She hugged him from behind. "Don't worry. I'll stay by your side forever."

He turned and looked at her. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. Oh, how much he wished it was true. He knew that if she ever found out the truth, she would leave him. He carried her and went into their bedroom.

00000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000

Chapter 19 is up!!!

Please review!!!!

Do you want pseudo-preview for every chapter?

If you want then say it ok!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!!

Summary: Mikan was having a problem….Her parents is always setting some fix marriage to her. The only thing she can was to find a boyfriend so that her parents will stop setting up some arrange marriage. On the other hand, Natsume needs to find a wife to be the CEO of their company… suddenly an Idea pops up on his mind….the plan he has on mind was…..make Mikan to be his wife…Will Mikan agree on Natsume's plan? Find-out! And please review….flames, suggestion and critics are all accepted Ja!

Chapter 20:

Natsume woke up early the next day and left for work. He knew that she was probably exhausted from last night. She woke up to find the bed empty. She looked over at the clock and it read 7:30 a.m. She got up and looked around the house, but he wasn't around. She went into the restroom to wash up. After she had breakfast, she went straight to working in her office. She was in her office all day until the phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Honey, are you still working?"

"Yeah. I'm almost done."

"Did you eat lunch yet?"

"No. I'm not that hungry."

"You must stop for a while and eat something. It's not good to skip meals."

"Ok. Why did you leave so early today?"

"I had some things to finish up at the office. Why?"

"Because I didn't give you you're..."

"Kiss?" He laughed and she was blushing. "It's ok. You can save it until I come back. Go eat something, ok?"

"Ok. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

She hung up the phone and was walking towards the kitchen when the phone rang again.

"What, did you forget to give me my kiss over the phone?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is Mrs. Hyuuga home?"

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else. Yes, this is she."

"Mrs. Hyuuga? How can I say this. Since you lost your memory and don't remember anything, I don't know if you want to know this."

"Know what?" She asked curiously.

"I think...it's better if we meet."

They were at a nearby coffee shop near the lawyer's office.

"Mrs. Hyuuga...do you know anything about the marriage between you and your husband?"

"Marriage? Is something wrong?"

"Do you want to know what kind of relationship you and your husband have?" He looked at her worriedly. "I don't know if I should be the one telling you."

"

Relationship? What is it?" She looked at him suspiciously. "Tell me...I want to know the truth."

"Truth?" He was surprised. He thought that she wouldn't have suspected anything. "So, you already know?"

She looked at him seriously. "That...he doesn't love me?"

The lawyer looked straight up at her. "How did you know?"

"I suspected it a long time ago. Right at the beginning when I just came back from the hospital, but I didn't know if it was true or not."

"So, if you already know, then...you know that he will not let you go."

"Not let me go? What do you mean?"

"Your contract. It says it on your contract."

"Contract?"

"Your marriage contract?"

She looked at him with a white face. "Marr...marriage...contract?"

"You mean, you don't know about it?"

Her phone suddenly rang. She took it out and saw that it was Natsume. She silenced it and looked back up at the lawyer. "Do...do you have...it?"

The lawyer looked at her surprise. "I don't have it with me right now. Uh ...I think that you should talk to your husband about this."

She got up and left the lawyer there, staring at her walk out of the cafe.

'Marriage contract? He won't let me go? What is going on?' she thought to herself. Her phone was ringing again. This time she answered it.

"Honey, did you eat yet?" It was quiet on the other end. He got worried. "Honey?"

"Natsume… we...need to talk."

He was worried. He didn't know what was wrong. "Did something happen?"

"I...need to talk to you."

"Ok. I'll be home soon...what" but the line was cut off. He raced out of the office and sped home.

When he got home, he went into her office looking for her. He was taken aback at what he saw. The room was covered with papers. Every single piece of paper was on the floor. There was no room to walk at all. She was sitting on the couch by the window. She was staring out the window when he had entered. "Honey. What happened?" He rushed up to her and tried to hug her, but she pushed him.

She looked him straight in the face and slapped him right across his right cheeks. "I already know the truth."

00000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000

Please review minna-san


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!!

Summary: Mikan was having a problem….Her parents is always setting some fix marriage to her. The only thing she can was to find a boyfriend so that her parents will stop setting up some arrange marriage. On the other hand, Natsume needs to find a wife to be the CEO of their company… suddenly an Idea pops up on his mind….the plan he has on mind was…..make Mikan to be his wife…Will Mikan agree on Natsume's plan? Find-out! And please review….flames, suggestion and critics are all accepted Ja!

Chapter 21:

"Tell me!!!! What marriage contract do we have?"

"Honey..." He tried to hold her, but she pushed him away. "It's not what you think."

"Tell me." She was tired. She didn't want to know anymore. If she did, it would just break her heart even more.

"Mikan...it doesn't change anything between us. I love you. That's all you need to know."

"What was in the marriage contract? What deals did we make?" She ignored him. She didn't care anymore. He had been deceiving her all this time.

'What a stupid fool I was to think that everything was fine. I should have known better. I shouldn't have trusted my heart.' She was thinking to herself when he left the room. He came back with a manila folder and handed it to her. She took out the file and read it. When she had finally finished reading it, it took a couple of seconds to sink in.

"Honey..." but he was cut off.

"Don't call me that. I don't love you. You don't love me. That was the deal...We live our own separate lives?" She began to cry and fell back on the couch. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"...I...you...I didn't think that it would turn out this way. I didn't want you to find out about it."

"Didn't think I would find out about it? If only I had found out about it earlier, I would have left. Before...before I...gave myself...to...you."

He was quiet. He didn't know what to do or to say. He knew that he was at fault. If only he had told her the truth from the beginning, but...if he did, would he have fallen for her? Would he have given her his heart?

"I want a divorce."

"Mikan...I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. That's why I didn't tell you. Please, try and understand me."

"I don't want to see you anymore. Please...please leave. Go back to Okinawa. That was where you were living, right?"

She was walking out of the door, but he grabbed hold of her hand. He twirled her around and she fell into his arms. "I don't want to lose you. Please...don't leave."

"I already know why you don't want me to leave."

He looked into her eyes. "Then…you know that I.."

"You'll lose the company. Right? Fine…" She pushed him away and walked out of the door. She went to the front door and opened it. "Please leave."

"But I thought..."

"I won't go through with the divorce. Since I've already agreed to it, might as well go through with it."

He walked up to her and looked at her sad eyes. "You mean…"

"Yes. We'll go on living the way we were before the accident. I don't want to see you anymore." But with every word that came out of her mouth, she wanted to say 'I love you. Don't leave.'

Natsume looked at her one last time. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He walked out of the house and looked back at her once more. "I love you. I just want you to know that."

She closed the door and the next thing she heard was his car driving off. She fell onto the floor and cried her heart out. "How could you...how could you do this? I love you."

She finally had the strength to walk up to their bedroom, but the memory they shared last night ran through her mind. She couldn't stay here tonight. She couldn't stand the thought of their night together being replayed in her memory. She went into the guest room and cried herself to sleep. She woke up to a sound in the living room and noticed that it had gotten dark. She got up and went downstairs to check. She was walking around the living room when someone touched her shoulder. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Mikan. Are you ok? Why is it so dark in here?"

"Oh, mom. It's just you. You scared me."

"Where is Natsume?"

She looked at her mother-in-law and lied. "Oh, he's on a business trip."

"Business trip? Doesn't he know that his wife is still not well yet? Who does he think he is married to? Superwoman?" Her mother-in-law touched her cheeks. "I'm sorry. Natsume is always like this."

"Mom, it's ok. I'm fine. I told him to go. It was important."

"I'll call him right now. I'll tell him to come home right now."

"Mom, don't do that. He is busy. He'll be back soon. Don't worry about it."

"Ok, but I will stay with you until he gets back."

"Mom! You don't have to do that."

"What? Am I not your mom too? How come your mom can stay, but I can't?"

"No. It's not that. It's just that ...I don't want to be a bother."

"You are also my daughter. I will take care of you just like your mom. When did he say he was coming back?"

"Oh...ummm...I think a week?"

"A week?!!!!!"

"A week what?" They were both startled. They looked to where the voice was coming from. It was Natsume.

"Honey...what are you doing home already?"

0000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 21 is up!

How was it?

Please Review!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!!

Summary: Mikan was having a problem….Her parents is always setting some fix marriage to her. The only thing she can was to find a boyfriend so that her parents will stop setting up some arrange marriage. On the other hand, Natsume needs to find a wife to be the CEO of their company… suddenly an Idea pops up on his mind….the plan he has on mind was…..make Mikan to be his wife…Will Mikan agree on Natsume's plan? Find-out! And please review….flames, suggestion and critics are all accepted Ja!

Chapter 22:

'Business trip' he asked himself while listening to his mother lecture him. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again. It's just that it was an emergency." He turned to look at Mikan, but she was looking down at the floor.

"Mom, Natsume was just on a business trip. It's ok." She comforted her mother-in-law and hugged her. Her mother-in-law hugged her back.

"I was just worried about you. You are not well yet. He can't just leave when he wants to."

They all decided to go to bed. They both entered the bedroom and he plopped himself onto the bed. Mikan got out an extra pillow and blanket and put them on the couch. He noticed it and he got mad that she was going to do this.

"What? Are you so mad that you'll sleep on the couch and not have to be near me?"

She turned to look at him with angry eyes. "I don't want to even be in the same room with you, why would I want to be in the same bed."

He was angry, but he had no rights to say anything any further. He got off the bed and walked up to her. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her to the bed. She was afraid of what he was going to do.

"What are you doing?" She pushed him, but he was too strong for her. He sat her down on the bed and went to the couch.

"I'll sleep on the couch. You can have the bed." He was fixing the blanket and pillow. "Don't worry. I won't die."

She went under the covers and turned so she wouldn't have to see him.

"What are we going to do with my mother?" He turned to look at her, but saw only her back.

"I don't want to talk about it. Since you're back, maybe she'll go home soon."

"Mikan...I'm sorry. I never wanted you to find out."

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm tired. I just want to go to sleep."

"We have to talk about it."

She was angry that he came back, but she was happy that he came back also, but she still didn't know why he came back. "Why did you come back?"

"I..." He wanted to tell her that he just came back for his stuff, but thought better of it. "I...didn't want to lose you."

"Natsume, it's not going to be the same anymore. I can't look at you and still feel the way I did. I don't want to be in a marriage based on lies. This marriage means nothing to us."

"I came back because I don't want to lose you. I love you and I just realized that after so many years."

"Natsume, we've been friends for a long time. The feelings you have for me is only brother love. It's nothing more than that."

"No. My love for you from before and from now is totally different. I know that our relationship will never be the same."

"It will be. All we have to do is never talk to each other again."

"How are we going to do that. It'll never be the same as to before the accident and after the accident."

"I'm tired. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"We must." He was getting mad that she is trying to ignore this as if it was something easy to solve. "I love you and I won't leave. That's all I want to say."

"You must leave. After mother is gone, you can go wherever you want."

"What if I want to stay?"

"You can't. I won't let you. You don't live here. This is not your home." She heard him snoring, but knew that he was just lying. "Natsume, do you hear me. You're leaving."

000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000000000

Please review!

I'll update this when I reach at least 90 reviews!

Why? Nothing I just wanted to!

So...

Please Review!!!!!!!!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!!

Summary: Mikan was having a problem….Her parents is always setting some fix marriage to her. The only thing she can was to find a boyfriend so that her parents will stop setting up some arrange marriage. On the other hand, Natsume needs to find a wife to be the CEO of their company… suddenly an Idea pops up on his mind….the plan he has on mind was…..make Mikan to be his wife…Will Mikan agree on Natsume's plan? Find-out! And please review….flames, suggestion and critics are all accepted Ja!

Chapter 23:

Natsume woke up first and noticed that it was still early. He got off the couch and went to sit next to the bed. He looked at her face and found it to be beautiful. He never truly looked at her this way before. He was just enjoying the view when he saw her trying to grab the blanket. It was pretty cold from the morning breeze that came from the window. He covered her with the blanket, but she was still shivering. He got into bed and hugged her from behind. He fell asleep soon after because he was tired from yesterday's events.

"Ahhhhh" Mikan pushed Natsume onto the floor.

'Thump' Natsume got up off the floor rubbing his head. "Owwwwww. What was that for?" He looked at her and saw that she was cute with her hair all messy.

She gave him a glare and then pulled the blanket to cover herself. "Who told you that you could sleep with me."

"It was cold. I was just warming you up."

"It doesn't matter. I didn't..ah...ah..ahchoo." She sniffed and rubbed her nose.

"See? You caught a cold now. I'll go get you some cold medicine."

"No need. I'll go get it myself." She got up, but he pushed her back onto the bed.

"I'll go get it. You need to rest." She was looking at him with a WTH face. "What? You want mom to lecture me again about how I'm not taking care of you?"

"Fine." She fell back onto the bed and covered her head. "Hurry up. You have to go to work. You're gonna be late."

"I'm not going to work." He left her there and went to the medicine cabinet. He got the cold medicine and then saw the sleeping medicine. He thought of it and then grabbed the bottle. He took out a sleeping pill and went back to the bedroom. He pulled the blanket off her head. "Here." He handed her the medicine and a glass of water.

She looked at the pills in her hand. "Two?"

"You'll feel better faster."

Right after breakfast, she was feeling sleepy again. Her mother-in-law noticed it. "If you're tired, go to sleep. I know it must have been tiring having to do everything around the house while Natsume was gone."

"It's ok, mom. I'll be fine." She accidentally yawn.

Natsume went over to her and grabbed her arms. "Go to bed. You don't look well. Take some rest."

She looked up at him and nodded her head. "I'm sorry mother. I guess I'll see you later."

"It's fine." Her mother-in-law hugged her and went towards the living room.

They finally reached the bedroom and he put her in bed. "Go to sleep. Don't worry."

"I don't want to be rude to mom, but I'm so tired." She yawns again. "I guess I'll just sleep for a while."

He went to her office and was working on some of his paper when his cell rang. It was just his cousin wanting them to join them for dinner tomorrow night. He agreed as to he had nothing to do.

He went upstairs into their room and saw that she was still soundly asleep. He went and slept next to her, but he was just holding her. He kissed her cheeks and pushed away a strand of hair in her face. "I love you. I'll never let you go." He closed his eyes and fell asleep too.

Soon after, the mother was suspicious as to why it was so quiet. She went up to their door and knocked, but no one answered. She tried the door knob and it opened. She peeked inside and saw them sleeping together. "Oh, they must be tired. I should also go take a nap." She closed the door and left.

Mikan woke up to find her husband next to her again. She was going to push him, but thought better of it. She knew that he must have been tired. She was staring at his face and lifted her hand to touch him, but she knew that she shouldn't. She pulled her hand back and decided to get up, but he grabbed hold of her and pulled her back.

"Where you going? You need to rest." He finally opened his eyes and noticed that her eyes were red. "What's wrong?"

She rubbed her eyes and looked away. "Oh, it's nothing. I think something got in there."

"Let me blow it out." He turned her face back and opened her eyes. He blew on it lightly and rubbed the bottom of her eyes. "Better?"

She nodded and got up out of bed. "I must wake up. It's already late. I didn't expect to sleep this late. Where's mom?"

"I don't know. I fell asleep around noon."

"Noon? You mean...never mind." She walked to the bathroom and he heard the shower running. She came back out and grabbed her bathrobe. She turned and saw him standing at the door. "NO! Don't even think about it."

He went into the bathroom and sat on the toilet. She walked in with an angry face. "I'm not thinking about it. You are, so that makes it perfectly ok."

"Mother is just outside. Get out now. I need to shower."

"I need to shower too."

"Fine." She remembered that one night. "You go first." She walked towards the door, but he ran past her and locked the door. "Natsume! Open the door. NOW!"

"Honey...can't we take a shower together?"

"No. We don't have a normal marriage. If it was the same as everyone else's, I wouldn't mind, but this. This is not going to work." She pushed him out of the way, but he wouldn't budge. He carried her and took her with him into the shower. "Ahhhhhhhh! Let me go. I'm still wearing my clothes. Natsume!

He pushed her up against the wall and pushed a finger to her lips. "Shhhh. If you don't want mother to hear you, you must stay quiet." He kissed her, but she pushed him back. But she didn't succeed. He devoured her mouth and she fell in with him.

000000000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 23 is up!

Please review!

Sorry for the long update! It's because there are loads of activities in my school!

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!!

Summary: Mikan was having a problem….Her parents is always setting some fix marriage to her. The only thing she can was to find a boyfriend so that her parents will stop setting up some arrange marriage. On the other hand, Natsume needs to find a wife to be the CEO of their company… suddenly an Idea pops up on his mind….the plan he has on mind was…..make Mikan to be his wife…Will Mikan agree on Natsume's plan? Find-out! And please review….flames, suggestion and critics are all accepted Ja!

Author's note: Sorry for the inconvenience!!! I don't have much time to update my stories! sorry really sorry!!!!

Chapter 24:

A Month Later

It was around dinner time and they were all sitting at the dining table enjoying their dinner. She didn't want to fall into his trap, but she couldn't help it. He showed her that he truly loves her. It was quiet until his mom broke the silence.

"I think that I'm going to go home soon. I've checked up on you two and you guys are fine. Natsume?" He looked up at his mom. "Take care of Mikan. She doesn't look too good these past couple of days. You must care for her."

They were all in the living room, but then Natsume got up to go to the office. "Mom, go to sleep if you're tired. I'm gonna be in the office." His mom nodded and then he turned to see his wife absorbed in a book. "Mikan."

She looked up at him questioningly. "Yes?"

"Go to sleep. You look very pale. I don't think you're eating enough."

"Yes, Mikan. At dinner, you hardly touched your food."

"I just don't feel hungry." She faked a yawn. "I guess I'll be going to bed."

She quickly paced up the stairs to their room. She went into their room and locked the door. She changed and got into bed. She couldn't fall asleep. It was 2:30 a.m. and she finally heard the door knob jiggling. She heard him hissed, but she didn't care.

"Mikan!" He whispered loudly into the door.

He tapped lightly on the door, but she continued to ignore it. He remembered the extra key and got it out. He unlocked the door and went inside. He found his wife sleeping on the bed, but he could tell that she wasn't sleeping yet. The bed sheets were everywhere and he knew that she has been moving around a lot. He went to the closet and changed and then got into bed, but when he got to the bed, she spreaded herself on the bed. He pushed her leg, but it wouldn't budge.

"Mikan... Move over. I'm tired." She still didn't move. "I guess I'll just have to kiss her and wake her up."

Instantly, her leg moved and she turned around. He smiled and shook his head. He got under the cover and found her waist. He put his arms around her, but she pushed his hand away. He turned her around to be facing him and he looked at her face. He was inches away from her and he moved closer. He saw her eyes fidget and he knew that she was scared of what he might do to her.

"I want you." He whispered into her ears and she quickly shot up. She pushed him and ran into the bathroom.

"Blawwwwww. Auggggg. Augggggg."

"Honey, what's wrong?" He ran into the bathroom after her. He held onto her hair while her head was hanging over the toilet.

"I think, I must have eaten something wrong."

"Do you want to see the doctor?"

"No. I'll be fine."

She washed up and went back to bed. He held onto her while they were sleeping and she felt better.

He woke up to the similar sounds of yesterday. He went into the restroom to see his wife vomiting. "You still don't feel good?" She shook her head. "I'll take you to go see a doctor." He picked her up and dressed her.

They were at the doctor's office when the doctor came into the room. They looked at the doctor. "Is my wife ok?"

The doctor laughed. "She's fine. It's just morning sickness."

Her head shot up to look at him and her eyes got big. "No. It can't be true. How...how can this happen?"

He looked at his wife as if she was crazy. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Natsume, I...I can't be pregnant. How can I get pregnant?"

"Mrs. Hyuuga." She turned to look at the doctor. "It only takes once to get pregnant."

They were on their way back home. "Don't tell mother yet."

He turned immediately to look at her. "Why not?"

"I...I...it's going to be difficult for you and me."

"We're having a child. Of course it's going to be difficult."

"I've already filed for divorce." He looked at her again with angry eyes.

"What do you mean? I thought that you had given up on that idea."

"I haven't. It's just that with you always being near me...I...I don't know if I can still stay married to you."

"I will never let you go."

"I know." She whispered quietly. "That's why...I want us to not see each other again."

"What about the baby?"

She touched her stomach. "I...I…might not..."

"Mikan! If you are going to kill my child, why don't you kill me first." He swerved off the street and parked at a shop. He looked at her with angry eyes.

She slapped him right across the face. "Do you think that I'm that kind of a person?" She opened the door and walked out.

He went after her and hugged her in his embrace. "Don't leave me. I don't want to lose you."

She cried because she was confused. 'What am I going to do now?'

* * *

Author's note: Again, I'm very sorry!!! It's going to be our finals nearly so it's only mean that we are going to be in rush!!! Sorry!!! But don't worry! If I got at least 15 reviews maybe I can update right away! Maybe on Saturday...I can update...heheheh...I really needs your reviews because it inspired me!!! So please review!!! I will still update when I got less than 15 reviews but maybe it won't be sooner and you'll have to be patience...Sorry I need to do this!!!...I just wanted to know how reader's find my story..I'm not aloof of silent readers...I prefer readers who review always...hehehehe...Gomen... :D 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!!

Summary: Mikan was having a problem….Her parents is always setting some fix marriage to her. The only thing she can was to find a boyfriend so that her parents will stop setting up some arrange marriage. On the other hand, Natsume needs to find a wife to be the CEO of their company… suddenly an Idea pops up on his mind….the plan he has on mind was…..make Mikan to be his wife…Will Mikan agree on Natsume's plan? Find-out! And please review….flames, suggestion and critics are all accepted Ja!

Chapter 25:

"Bye mom. See you soon. Come visit us soon." Mikan looked over at Natsume and faked a smile. She was relieved that her mother-in-law finally went home.

It was quiet on the drive back home. She didn't want to say anything and he didn't want to know anything.

"Thank you." Natsume looked over at Mikan.

"For what?"

"Not telling mom that I'm pregnant."

"We need time to figure this out before we let the elder's know."

"I know." She looked out the window. "I think...that it's better if you leave."

"I'm not going to leave you. I don't want to lose you."

"I know that you love me, but...the feelings you have for me are different. We never loved each other before we got married. We were friends...not lovers. And now...now you think that you love me. You love me as a friend, not as a husband."

"I love you and I know my own feelings. It's you." She looked over at him. "Yes. You. You don't know if you love me or not. Your feelings for me are unclear. You're the one who hasn't told me that you love me."

"It's because I don't. I don't love you Natsume. We are friends, not husband and wife. My feelings for you are no more than sisterly love."

"Sisterly love? Then, why did you sleep..."

"Natsume! I was vulnerable. I didn't know that our relationship did not go further than the kitchen table. I didn't know that we have not seen each other for a while. If I had known, I would never have given it to you."

"What if you did know? What would you have done? Would you have kicked me out? Let our parents know the whole thing?"

"I was infatuated. You were like a prince charming in my life. Even though there were some scandals, you turned out to be an honest husband. At least...until..."

"There's only one thing you need to know. I'm not going to let you go. I know that you're just mad at me right now. I know that deep down, you love me. You won't admit to it, but you do. Otherwise, you would have divorced me by now."

"I would have divorced you, but that means you'll lose your grandfather's business. I didn't want you to lose your family business. Otherwise, I would have divorced you the minute I found out."

"The family business means nothing to me. You're the only thing that's important to me."

"You married me just so that you can have the family business. Don't lie to yourself. It meant a lot to you. You were just looking for someone convenient. Someone who wouldn't get in your way. Someone who wouldn't be involved in your daily life."

"I did. But that's all in the past. I didn't realize that our friendship can become more. Now...I do."

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't change the fact that we are not to see each other again. Please. I just want to live like I did before the accident."

He looked over at her. He saw tears in her eyes. She was crying. "I love you. I can't lose you...but...if...you don't feel the same...I...I'll leave."

She looked over at him. He had a serious face, but she could see the hurt in him. "Thank you."

"But..."

"I promise. No divorce."

"No, it's not that. I'll leave only after you've given birth."

"After I give birth?"

"Otherwise, I don't leave at all."

"Fine."

"About the baby, we'll have to share custody."

"Yes, but it's not time yet. We'll talk about that when it gets closer."

They finally reached home. She went straight to the restroom to vomit.

"This is why I don't want to leave you while you're pregnant." A voice came behind her from the door. She turned around and gave a weak smile.

He brought her to bed and pulled the blanket over her.

"Did you want anything to eat?" She shook her head. "I'll be in the office." He turned to leave.

"Natsume." He turned to look at her.

"It's fine." He turned and left.

'I love you' she whispered after he left.

* * *

Very sorry for the late update! I've been very busy in school... Very sorry!

Please review!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!!

Summary: Mikan was having a problem….Her parents is always setting some fix marriage to her. The only thing she can was to find a boyfriend so that her parents will stop setting up some arrange marriage. On the other hand, Natsume needs to find a wife to be the CEO of their company… suddenly an Idea pops up on his mind….the plan he has on mind was…..make Mikan to be his wife…Will Mikan agree on Natsume's plan? Find-out! And please review….flames, suggestion and critics are all accepted Ja!

Chapter 26:

During the eight month pregnancy, Natsume took great care of Mikan. When she felt the baby's first kick, he was there. He felt the baby kick and he was so happy. He was at her stomach, waiting to see if the baby would kick again. He finally realized what he was doing. He moved away from her.

"Sorry."

"It's ok." She walked to the bedroom on the first level. He wouldn't let her sleep upstairs, so she stayed in the first level bedroom.

He followed her into the bedroom. "You need anything?" She shook her head. "Ummm...I have some work to do. If you need anything, just call for me, ok?" She nodded.

She layed on the bed. She felt really sad and she didn't know why. She was mad at him and she didn't know why. He left the room and she got out her portfolio to finish her designs she's been putting off.

She was still busy putting final touches on the designs when he popped in. "What would you like for dinner?" She looked up at him and stayed quiet. He walked into the room and stood next to her. "Are you hungry yet?" She turned to look at the designs and was debating on answering him. "Are you mad at me?"

She looked up at him. "No. I'm just kind of busy right now. Whatever's fine." He looked at her seriously. He decided to just ignore it and left the room.

An hour later, she finally finished so she decided to go see what he was cooking. She was standing at the door watching him cook. 'I'm actually surprised that he can cook. He seems like the type that doesn't know how to do housework.' She was thinking to herself and didn't notice that he had turned around.

"Dinner's almost ready." She snapped out of the daze and looked at him. He walked up to her and pulled her to the dining table. She sat down and continued looking at him. He turned back to his cooking and was busy for another half hour.

They were eating quietly. 'Why does he have to do all of this for me? I can do this without him. He takes care of me as if we're really a couple.'

He didn't have the appetite to eat so he was just picking at his food. 'What is wrong with her today? Did I do something wrong? Was it when I was touching her stomach? She's been quiet ever since this morning.'

"You're not hungry?" He looked up at her. She pointed to his food. "Are you feeling good?" He just continued looking at her. She got up and went over to him. She touched his forehead. "You're so hot. Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling good?"

"I'm fine." He got up and cleared his plate. She just stood there looking at his back.

It was in the middle of the night when he heard noises coming from downstairs. He walked slowly downstairs to see who it was. The light in the kitchen was dimmed low and he couldn't make out who was inside the fridge. He turned on the light and saw his wife searching for something.

"What are you looking for?"

She sort of jumped out from the fridge. "Oh My God! You scared me."

"What are you doing?"

She looked at him and stayed silent.

"Are you hungry again?"

"No." She pulled on her sweater that was on the counter. "I'm going to go out."

"At this hour? Where are you going?"

"I want some ice cream."

"You want ice cream? We have some in the freezer." He looked in the freezer and pulled out a little carton of vanilla ice cream. "Here…"

"I want Ben & Jerry's Dublin Mudslide"

"That's chocolate ice cream. I thought you don't like that ice cream."

"You don't understand." She turned around, but he blocked her.

"I'll go get it." He pulled on his jacket and got to the door.

"I'm going too." They both left and entered in his car. "Where do you expect to get it at this time?"

They were both still in their pajamas.

"At the Minami shop."

"It's closed."

"It's not closed yet."

"Fine." He drove them to a shop with no lights on. "Now where? Can't you just have chocolate ice cream?"

"No! I want Ben & Jerry's Dublin Mudslide only."

"Where are we going to get Ben & Jerry's Dublin Mudslide?"

"I don't know." She got angry and exited the car.

"Mikan! Get back in the car." He turned off the car and got out too.

She didn't care. She was angry. She was furious. She didn't know what to do.

"I want..."

"I know. I know. You want Ben & Jerry's Dublin Mudslide ice cream." He caught up to her and pulled her back.

She looked into his eyes and saw the sadness in it. She saw the pain and the sorrow. They were inches apart, looking eye to eye. Her breathing enhanced. Her breath felt short. He moved closer, but then turned to the side and smiled. She was still looking at his face.

* * *

_Author's note: First of all, I want to say I'M SO SORRY! I've been very busy and haggard this past two weeks so I don't have much time to update! I'm really really sorry! Please forgive me! _

_I'll try to update soon ok? Please review!!! Review! Review!_

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!

Summary: Mikan was having a problem….Her parents is always setting some fix marriage to her. The only thing she can was to find a boyfriend so that her parents will stop setting up some arrange marriage. On the other hand, Natsume needs to find a wife to be the CEO of their company… suddenly an Idea pops up on his mind….the plan he has on mind was…..make Mikan to be his wife…Will Mikan agree on Natsume's plan? Find-out! And please review….flames, suggestion and critics are all accepted Ja!

Chapter 27:

Entering a 5 star hotel in your pj's is not such a good idea. They were in the hotel at 2 in the morning in their pj's while others are in their business attire.

They were directed to a table and the waiter took their order.

"What would you guys like?"

Natsume looked over at Mikan. "We'll just take two orders of the Ben & Jerry's Dublin Mudslide."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes." The waiter walked away.

"Sorry."

He looked at her sad face. "For what?"

"I didn't mean to drag you out tonight."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

The waiter brought them their ice cream. Mikan dive right into it. "Mmmmmmmmmm"

Natsume looked over at her confused.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. So good. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm." She looked over at him and noticed that he wasn't eating his. "You don't like it?"

"It's not that." She blushed because she knew that he was looking at her.

They finally reached home. "Thank you." She gave him a peck on the cheeks. She went to her room. He was still standing there in awe.

The next morning, she woke up early, despite yesterday's outing. She went into the kitchen and noticed that the coffee machine wasn't on. She was used to waking up to the smell of coffee. It helps make her day better. "He must not be awake yet." She went upstairs to their room and found him still sleeping. He was sleeping lopsided and was snoring. "Didn't know that he could make such loud noises." She closed his mouth and he stopped. As she turned to leave he started snoring again. She just laughed it off and left the room.

He finally woke up 30 minutes later. He was rushing and found that coffee was ready already. "Thanks for the coffee." He grabbed it and left the house. She was still staring at the door when he left. Few seconds later, he came back into the house.

"Did you forget something?"

"Yes." He walked over to her and gave her a peck on the forehead. "I forgot to kiss you." She blushed and he left again.

He reached the office right on time. His secretary greeted him. "Good morning, Mr. Hyuuga."

"Morning, Ms. Higurashi. Any messages for me?"

"Lots." She handed him his messages. "Your 9 o'clock meeting is going to start soon."

"I know." He was looking through his messages.

"How's your wife? Are you just here for today?"

"She's fine. I'm going to go back home after the meeting."

"Ok." He entered his office and sat down at his desk. He turned on the computer and took out his files he needed for the meeting. He was looking through them when his cell rang.

"Yes?"

"Natsume..."

"Mikan? What's wrong?"

"Not…nothing. Ummmm, I was just wondering when you were coming home."

"After the meeting...Maybe, an hour or two."

"Ok."

"Did you need anything?"

"Oh, no."

"Ok. I got to go. I'll see you when I come back."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up and entered the board meeting room next door.

He entered the parkway and noticed that her car was gone. "Where did she go?" She finally popped in. She got out of the car. "Where did you go?"

"Oh. Ummmmm...I went to the mall."

"The mall? For what?" She started pulling out bags from her trunk.

"I was shopping for the baby."

"Already?"

"Honey, if not now, what is he going to wear when he is born."

"I was hoping...we could do it together."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Come on. I'll help you." He took the bags from her and went to get the rest from the trunk.

They both entered the house. He put all the bags in her room. He came out and found her waiting for him.

"Thanks." She walked over to him and kissed him. He was surprised, but he pulled her closer to deepen their kiss.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hi there! Thanks for reading this chapter! I know it's short! I'm sorry for that! Please review ok? Review!****Review!** **Review!** **Review!** **Review!**

**By the way, can anyone help me? Well, I can think of any idea on how to end this...the only idea that always pops out on my mind is to broke them apart...I don't know! But don't worry! I will try my best to end them up together but one question...**

**"Do you want Mikan to recover her memories at the end?" If you want, can you give me an idea on how am I going to make her recover her memories...hit by a ball? hit by a car? nah! I don't Mikan being hit by a car is a good idea because the baby will die...Now! Please tell me an idea on what will I do to recover her memories. Just send it to me via review or PM! Arigato!**

**I also want to thank all of you for reviewing the last chapter! See yah at the next chapter!  
**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!

Summary: Mikan was having a problem….Her parents is always setting some fix marriage to her. The only thing she can was to find a boyfriend so that her parents will stop setting up some arrange marriage. On the other hand, Natsume needs to find a wife to be the CEO of their company… suddenly an Idea pops up on his mind….the plan he has on mind was…..make Mikan to be his wife…Will Mikan agree on Natsume's plan? Find-out! And please review….flames, suggestion and critics are all accepted Ja!

Chapter 28:

He was helping her put the baby's clothes away. "Do you think we should go buy the other things for the baby yet?"

She turned to look at him. "Yeah."

"Ok, let's go out for lunch. And then, we'll go shopping again."

They were shopping for the whole day and finally got back home after dinner.

She was in her room looking over some of her designs when her cell rang. She looked at her caller id and it was her lawyer. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Hyuuga? About your divorce, are you still going through with it? The paperwork's are done. We just need him to sign it."

"I haven't made a decision yet, but I don't think I'll go through with it. It's been really hard on me and I think it's time to just give up. I will let you know more later. Thank you so much for helping me through this. Bye."

Natsume was at the side her door listening to her conversation, but she didn't have any clue. He was hurt, sadness filled his eyes. 'I thought you love me.' He walked away and didn't bother her all night.

She was wondering why it was so quiet and that he didn't come bother her at all. She went looking for him, but he wasn't at home. "Hmm, why didn't he tell me he was going out." She was standing in the hallway of the front door entrance. She turned to leave, but then he entered the house. "Oh, where did you go?"

He looked at her angrily. "Do I have to tell you everything I do?"

She was shocked that he just yelled at her. Her expression turned sad. "I'm sorry. It's just that..."

He just went straight upstairs. She looked at his trailing back.

She was still in shock when he returned downstairs. "Here." He handed her some papers and a check for 300 million yen. She looked at the paper and it was a divorced paper he drew up.

"What is this?" She asked shockingly.

"What else? You wanted to go, so I'm letting you go. I even gave you a little gift."

She looked at the check and then dropped the papers and the check to the floor. He walked up to her and gave her a harsh kiss on the lips. "Remember this though; you get the money, so I want our child." She slapped him across his face and ran into her room, but while she was running, she felt pain in her stomach.

She grabbed onto her belly and fell onto the ground slowly.

"Mikan! What's wrong?"

She pushed him away like he was some sort of monster. She had tears in her eyes and everything started to get blurry.

She woke up to a beeping sound. She looked around the room and knew instantly that it was the hospital. She looked to her right side and saw him sitting there half asleep. She looked at the clock on the wall and it read 11:46. She was furious at him, but didn't know what caused her to faint. She looked over at him and tears started to form in her eyes again. 'No! I won't cry. It's not like I need him in my life. Me and my baby' she held onto her stomach, 'me and my baby can survive without him.'

She got up and the bed made creaking noises. She stopped instantly because she didn't want to wake him up. She got out of the bed really fast and went up to him. She looked at his face and then a tear dropped from her eyes into his. He winced and then she immediately got the keys from the table next to him. He got up and wiped his eyes. He didn't know why it was wet, but he looked over at the bed and found her missing. He went to the restroom and found it locked.

"Mikan... Are you ok?" It was quiet, but the light was on. "Mikan, open the door."

Inside the restroom, she was changing into her clothes. She knew she woke him up, but she didn't care. She wanted to get away from him. He had hurt her very badly.

"Mikan, open the door right now." Instantly the door opened and he noticed that she was dressed in her normal clothes. "Where are you going?"

She just walked past him and went out the door. He went after her and grabbed her arms. He turned her around to face him. They were both standing outside her room. "Where are you going at this time?"

She shook off his hand and kept walking, but he grabbed onto her again. He turned her around again. "Don't do this right now. You're going to lose our baby if you do this." She looked at him, eyes wide open.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!

Summary: Mikan was having a problem….Her parents is always setting some fix marriage to her. The only thing she can was to find a boyfriend so that her parents will stop setting up some arrange marriage. On the other hand, Natsume needs to find a wife to be the CEO of their company… suddenly an Idea pops up on his mind….the plan he has on mind was…..make Mikan to be his wife…Will Mikan agree on Natsume's plan? Find-out! And please review….flames, suggestion and critics are all accepted Ja!

Chapter 29:

Mikan was brought to the emergency room. She was finally giving birth. Natsume was panicking and he was roaming around the room like a lost kid. He was looking back and forth. He doesn't what he is going to do first. Call their parents or not? That the first question that cross his mind. If their parents will found out about the deal, he will be a dead meat but he was ready to face everything after all this is his entire fault. He called their parents. Their parents didn't know that Mikan is pregnant so they are both surprised to know that Mikan is going to give birth. But soonm the shock was replaced by happiness. Their parents said that they will be their first thing in the morning. After talking with their parents, the doctor came and said he can come inside to give support for his wife. He walked inside the emergency room and wore a hospital gown. He walked near Mikan and holds Mikan's hand. Mikan didn't notice it because the pain was unbearable. She just let Natsume hold her hand. Sweats are streaming down on Mikan's forehead. She started to shout and moaned loud.

"Mrs. Hyuuga, a little more…the baby's nearly coming"

Mikan's scream echoed throughout the room. She screams harder as Natsume holds Mikan's hand tighter but not in the point on crashing her small hands. After a few more screams, the baby release from Mikan's womb. Mikan and Natsume smiled when they here the baby's cry.

"Congratulations! Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga it's a boy"

Natsume was so happy while Mikan smiled faintly. Soon enough, her eyes started to become heavy and she fell asleep still holding his husband's hand. Natsume looked at Mikan and gently kissed her on the forehead and softly whispered a "Thank You" and "I'm sorry".

"What is his name Mr. Hyuuga?" the midwife asked

"Can we wait for my wife to wake up? I want to ask for her permission first" Natsume said

"Ok, I'll ask the hospital personnel to bring your wife to a private room" the nurse said smiling

"Ok, thank you"

"Later you can see your baby, I'll bring him to your wife's room later but for now I'll just take him to the nursery first to let him rest." Said the nurse still smiling

"No, maybe bring him tomorrow...my wife is tired she needs some rest. Just bring him tomorrow so that my wife will see him too" Natsume said smiling

"Ok"

And the nurse left. A few minutes, a group of hospital personnel came and they brought Mikan to her room.

* * *

It was 6:00 am in the morning when Mikan finally wake up. She saw Natsume sleeping beside her in a sitting position. Natsume's head was supported by his two arms that was cross against each other and was place on top of her bed. When he saw him, she started to cry again. She reminisce the happenings at their house, the night before she gave birth. She was crying softly, trying her best not to wake up the sleeping Natsume. Unfortunately, Natsume heard her hiccups. Natsume's eyes open automatically and sat up. There, he saw Mikan crying her eyes out. He sit beside Mikan and softly caressed her cheeks. He hugged her but she didn't hug him back.

"What's the matter? Why are you cring? Is there anything that hurts? Tell me, do you need something?" He said softly, caressing her long brunette hair gently. But before Mikan could answer a loud bang was heard. They both looked to the direction of the sound and there they saw their parents with so much excitement.

"Mikan-chan! Natsume-kun! How's the baby? Is she fine? What are you feeling now baby? Are you all right? Why didn't you tell us that you are pregnant?" Mrs. Sakura shrieked.

"Yeah! Why didn't you tell us? Do you know how worried we are?" Mrs. Hyuuga added

"Relax, Honey...you sound like a paranoid chicken" Mr. Sakura said

"But your mommy is right Natsume, why didn't you tell us?" Mr. Hyuuga said, agreeing to his wife

"Well father, were kinda busy and we didn't have time to talk to you and I know you're busy also" Natsume answered

"But still...ok fine, I give up...How's my grandchild? Is she a boy or a girl?" Mr. Hyuuga asked

"It's a boy, daddy" Mikan answered while smiling. Mikan was so happy to see their parents with happiness plastered on their faces while Natsume is quite irritated because their parents interrupt them. He was about to apoligize but their childish parents came into the picture.

Suddenly, a soft knock was heard and Mr. Sakura opened the door. He was smiling when he came back.

"Who's that daddy?" Mikan asked.

"It's the new member of our family" Mr. Sakura said smiling. Then the midwife appeared and walked towards Natsume and Mikan.

"Here's your baby Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga. Congratulations!" the midwife said smiling. "I'll just come back later" She handed the baby to Mikan and Mikan happily accepted her child.

"So cute..." Mrs. Hyuuga said

"What is his name baby?" Mr. Sakura asked

"I would like to name him Natsuki…But is it fine with Natsume?" Mikan said while rocking baby Natsuki

"It's fine with me" Natsume said and kiss his son's forehead

"He really look like a Hyuuga...he look likes Natsume but the hair was Mikan's" Mr. Hyuuga said

"Yeah, I agree" Mr. Sakura said. They were happy to see the family so happy. Happiness can be seen in Mikan and Natsume's eyes.

"I think we should live them...family moments perhaps" Mrs. Sakura whispered

"Yeah, I guess" Mr. Sakura answered. "Hey, were just going to buy some food...I bet you two are hungry". They lifted their head and nodded. Their parents left. A different silence surrounded the two of them.

Natsume was about to talk and apologize when Mikan started to talk again.

"Natsume, we need to talk" Mikan started while looking at Natsume's face. Natsume was confused and he just interrogates Mikan. He lifted his head and eye lock with his wife.

"Huh? what about?" Natsume asked with confusion.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_So far, this is the longest chapter ever! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I think having a family moments in this story is nice! Hhahaahha...hey! there's a cliffhanger again! HAhahah! I'm so evil. If you want to know what Mikan is gonna say, stay tune for the next chapter! Well honestly, I still don't have any idea about the next chapter...so please give me at least 4 days for me to update! Please review Minna-san! _

_I know most of you want them to have twins, I'm sorry if I didn't grant your wish. I'm not good too in giving Japanese name so I just came up with thought of follong the child name's to his father! Here the Philippines, it's our tradition! Please continue reading! I'm sorry if I'm updating lately! I'm really sorry! I hope the grammar is not bad! I'm not good at grammar! ahahahah! Come someone be my** beta-reader**? Anyone interested!_

* * *


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!

Summary: Mikan was having a problem….Her parents is always setting some fix marriage to her. The only thing she can was to find a boyfriend so that her parents will stop setting up some arrange marriage. On the other hand, Natsume needs to find a wife to be the CEO of their company… suddenly an Idea pops up on his mind….the plan he has on mind was…..make Mikan to be his wife…Will Mikan agree on Natsume's plan? Find-out! And please review….flames, suggestion and critics are all accepted Ja!

**Beta reader: ****hellTiShy**

Chapter 30:

"About-"but Mikan was cut off when the nurse came and pick up Natsuki. After giving back Natsuki, she focused her attention to Natsume again.

"Natsume, we need to talk about you…about me…about us…" Mikan said "Natsume, let's stop this already…I already gave birth, I think it's time for us to separate ways…don't worry, I will take good care of Natsu-" Mikan was cut off by Natsume

"Damn! Are you still up to with that damn divorce?!" Natsume shrieked. Fortunately, the hospital walls are sound proof. "Do you really want me to be separated with Natsuki?" Natsume asked hysterically

"Natsume, I'm not separating you with Natsuki…we can arrange a visitation schedule for you and Natsuki" Mikan said calmly

"You don't have the right to separate Natsuki from me. I'm his father for Christ's sake! I have my privileges on him too; you can't throw that away whenever you want." Natsume demanded

"But…you made a promise and I'm not taking your privileges. I'm just saying that you won't be living in the same house with us" Mikan answered back

"Then I'm breaking that stupid promise and it's the same! You're removing my privilege to be with him! Don't you think that that's one of my privileges? And also…I…I…I" Natsume said stammering

"And you what?" Mikan said impatiently

"I don't want to be separated from you" Natsume said while his bangs covering his crimson orbs

Mikan's eyes softened and she blushed but she didn't show it.

"We're not even married…I mean a real marriage…Why do you even bother to be with me? Is it because of the presidency?" Mikan said while her bangs covering her eyes.

"To hell with the company, you're so stupid, you know that? Why do you always make small problems bigger? All we need to do is throw that stupid contract of ours and live together as REAL husband and wife with Natsuki." Natsume explain

"But you cannot erase the fact that it was still fake." Mikan answered back

"Mikan, what do you want me to do? Commit suicide? I already told you that I love you and that's all you need to know. We don't need to divorce or separate or whatever. We can pretend that the deal never happened." Natsume screamed.

"Pretend? You really love that game, you know." Mikan said sarcastically, looking intently at Natsume. Mikan can see sadness and anger in Natsume's eyes. Mikan felt pity on Natsume. Does he really love me? Or he is just scared

"Ok fine, you win" Mikan said. Natsume smiled

"We will be living in one house but in different bedrooms" Mikan finished

"What?!" Natsume shrieked

"Take it or leave it" Mikan dare

"Fine" Natsume answered

* * *

A week later, Mikan was finally out of the hospital. Their parents will be living there for a while to help the new parents take care of baby Natsuki and that's why Natsume and Mikan need to sleep in one bed and share one blanket for a while. Natsume always grabs this opportunity to take advantage of Mikan. Sometimes he will kiss her while their parents were around and sometimes hugged her too. Natsume knows that Mikan can't protest because their parents were still around and Natsume liked it. He likes it when Mikan can't do anything about his sweetness. Sometimes Mikan will smile but most of all she will pinch the side of his waist. With Mikan actions, he will just smile or kiss her again.

But there was this time that Mikan had a chance to take her vengeance with Natsume. Their parents were gone for a while because they needed to work. Mikan was sitting on the bed and leaning on the bed's headboard breastfeeding baby Natsuki. Well, when you said breastfeeding it means that the mother's chest is exposed. Mikan was happily feeding Natsuki when Natsume came in. He just came back from work. Natsume was tired looking but seeing Mikan's half naked body made his body strong again. On the other hand, Mikan was shocked and embarrassed. She can't cover her body because Natsuki is still busy drinking milk on her chest. So the only idea that popped on her mind was to grabbed the nearest thing she could grab which is the pillow and throw it to Natsume. Because Natsume was fast, he gracefully dodge her attack.

"Pervert! Get out of here!" Mikan yelled hysterically

"What the hell is you problem lady?" Natsume asked still amused. His wife was really funny. Natsuki was know laying on her side and she had fixed her clothes already. Natsuki started to cry. Mikan and Natsume looked at Natsuki. Mikan carried him and brought him to his room and let Natsuki sleep before going back to Natsume and answer Natsume's stupid question. Maybe, for her it was so stupid that he asked.

"What's my problem? You! You are my problem? Don't you have manners? Why didn't you knock?" Mikan shrieked.

"What the? Why do I need to knock? This is my room too! I don't need to knock as if I'm a stranger or something!" Natsume answered back.

"No! This is not your room! Get out! Get out!" Mikan yelled

"This is my room for your information! Look, there is my picture, also there! I have my pictures everywhere and don't act like a little girl Mikan!!" Natsume shouted too.

"I'm not!" Mikan answered back.

"Oh yeah? What do you called this? Why are you still modest? I already saw your body so what's the big deal?" Natsume said and closed the door then locked it. Mikan's face flushed. He walked his way towards his wife. He sat on the side of the bed and carress Mikan's cheek. Natsume can see fear in those chocolate orbs. "What now? Cannot answer my question because I'm right? Come on, Mikan there's no need to be modest...I already saw it...we really did it didn't we?" Natsume said seductively.

"W-w-what a-are y-you t-talking a-a-about?" Mikan asked, hiding her fear

"Why scared Mikan? Don't tell me you're going to deny it?" Natsume said while his face slowly going near. Finally, their lips met. Natsume hugged Mikan tight while kissing her. Mikan want to push him back but she cannot find the courage. Slowly, she put her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him with equal passion. She knows if she let him do whatever he pleased she will be the loser in the end. But at this moment, she didn't care anymore; all she want to happen is to be imprisoned in his strong arms. Natsume gently lay her body to the bed and started unbuttoning her top while his lips started to kiss her neck. Mikan's hand started to have its own mind, she slowly started to unbutton his shirt. After unbuttoning a few buttons, she caressed his bare chest. Natsume moaned. When Natsume was about to pull down Mikan's lingerie, they heard a knock on their door and afterwards Mr. Sakura's voice came out.

"Natsume? Mikan? Are you there? Let's have some snack downstairs...You're mom bought some pizza." Mr. Sakura said. After hearing his father-in-law's voice he immediately get off Mikan.

"Wait up dad!" Natsume answered. He looked at Mikan and saw her wearing her pants and buttoning her blouse. He handed his hand to Mikan. Mikan hesitate if she will not grab it or she will. She chose the latter. Natsume pulled Mikan up. They gaze at each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry" Natsume said

"It's nothing...no harm done" Mikan said and walk away. He fixed himself before going out the room. 'Damn! What an interruption!' Natsume thought.

* * *

They were now sitting in one table. Natsume's parents arrived just now. Little Natsuki was sitting in his baby ware chair which is placed between his parent's chair while drinking some milk on his baby bottle. Mikan and Natsume didn't say a single word to each other. They just remained silent while they parents were chit-chatting. Suddenly Mrs. Sakura spoke.

"Hmmm...why don't we go on a vacation! We can go out of town! We must celebrate for another person joined our bubbly family. We can ask for a vacation leave tomorrow and we will leave on the day after tomorrow! Don't you think its great!" Mrs. Sakura asked happily.

"Yeah! I guess it will be fun! It's been a long time since I saw handsome guys...well of course aside from Natsume" Mrs. Hyuuga said

"Hon, what are you saying...it doesn't suit you anymore. Your not a teenager anymore" Mr. Hyuuga said while sipping some coffee

"What did you say?" Mrs. Hyuuga shouted. All of them laugh.

"So, is it fine with the two of you?" Mr. Sakura said

"Well, if Mikan is fine with it...I can file a vacation leave tomorrow" Natsume said and looked at Mikan. Mikan scowled. Why did this damn guy put me in such a situation? Mikan thought

"Yeah, of course dad...I think it will be great" Mikan said

* * *

_Author's note:_

**Okay...I'm finally finished with this chapter! Please review Minna-san! I would also want to thank all of the people who reviewed the last chapter! Arigato Gozaimasu! Ok! I can say that this story will have a few more chapters! So please stay tune!**

**Please vote for my next story in my profile! Arigato!**

**Please reviewPlease reviewPlease reviewPlease reviewPlease reviewPlease reviewPlease reviewPlease reviewPlease reviewPleasereviewPlease reviewPlease reviewPlease reviewPlease reviewPlease reviewPlease reviewPlease reviewPlease reviewPlease review!**


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!

Summary: Mikan was having a problem….Her parents is always setting some fix marriage to her. The only thing she can was to find a boyfriend so that her parents will stop setting up some arrange marriage. On the other hand, Natsume needs to find a wife to be the CEO of their company… suddenly an Idea pops up on his mind….the plan he has on mind was…..make Mikan to be his wife…Will Mikan agree on Natsume's plan? Find-out! And please review….flames, suggestion and critics are all accepted Ja!

**Beta reader: hellTiShy**

Chapter 31:

The whole family went out of town with Baby Natsuki. They went to a white sand beach and checked-in in a five star hotel that was found beside the beach.

Mikan was sitting in their cottage playing with baby Natsuki while Natsume was just sitting in front of her looking at them or rather stealing some glances at them. Their parents were busy having their small chitchatting by the seashore. Mikan was holding a maraca, shaking it to make Natsuki laugh as she was also laughing.

"Madam, I can take care of baby Natsuki so that you can enjoy yourself in this beach" Natsuki's nanny said.

"It's okay Kara, I can manage...maybe later...you can take a walk" Mikan answered while smiling

"Okay Madam" Kara said then bowed and left. That leaves Natsume and Mikan alone.

"Chang,chang,chang!" Mikan sang an unfamiliar tune while pulling Natsuki's arms gently then kiss his cheeks. Natsume laughed because of her childish act. It's more like Mikan is the baby rather than Natsuki.

"Hey, why are you laughing?" Mikan asked irritably

"Chang! Chang! Chang! Hahahahaha! Very funny song you have there! Not to mention ear breaking voice" Natsume said while laughing and snatching Natsuki. "Natsuki, look! You're mother has gotten crazy" Natsume said to Natsuki then laughed. Natsuki laughed also.

"What the? Give Natsuki back to me! You're just going to brainwash Natsuki's innocent mind!" Mikan said then snatch Natsuki in Natsume's embrace. She kissed Natsuki's forehead then gently cradled Natsuki to make him sleep.

"Mikan, Natsuki might have an allergy if you continue kissing him...why not kiss me instead?" Natsume said then smirked

"Shut up Pervert!" Mikan said then throw the maracas at Natsume's head

"Ouch! Why did you do that for? And who's the pervert?" Natsume yelled

"You! And can you please keep quiet! Natsuki is sleeping!" Mikan yelled back then stuck her tongue out to Natsume.

"Oww! You two are very sweet! I can see myself from you two!" Mrs. Sakura said and snatch Natsuki in Mikan's arms

_'Sweet? Is she blind? We were fighting and she called it sweet?' Mikan and Natsume thought at the same time._

"Okay, let me take care of Natsuki so that you two can have your husband and wife moments!" Mrs. Hyuuga said

"Mom! I want to-" Mikan was cut off by Natsume.

"Seems like a good idea, come on Mikan" Natsume said then stood up and dragged Mikan

"Natsume! Let go of me you pervert!" Mikan yelled then push Natsume gently then run

"Come back here Mikan!" Natsume yelled back

Mikan was walking alone beside the seashore. She was engaged with a deep thought

_"Does Natsume really love me? Am I doing the right thing making Natsume suffer like this? But...what if he doesn't really love me? That he is just torn between responsibility and reality and because he is scared to lose the company? Am I ready to gamble again? Am I ready to let Natsume back into my life? I quite pity him because I always see him sad. I really love him but I don't know if he really loves me and what his real motives are." _

Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard voices behind her.

"Hey Miss! You seem alone, want to come with us?" A guy with red hair said

"No, I'm not alone so if you'll excuse me" Mikan said confidently and was about to walk away when a guy with blond hair held her arms.

"Na-uh, you can't get away from us, not when we haven't satisfied ourselves yet" The guy with blond hair said

"Hey! Let me go!" Mikan shrieked while trying to break free from the tight grip of the man.

"Relax" The guy with green hair said then hugged her.

"Help!" Mikan shouted

"Let go of her you good for nothing bastards!" Natsume shouted then punched the guy's face so that he can let go of Mikan. He got Mikan and put an arm around her waist like a shield

"And who are you to boss me around?" The guy asked

"Tch, stupids...I'm his husband...can't you see?" Natsume said with a dangerous tone while lifting his hand so that the guys can see their wedding ring. "So now, Go away! I don't want to see your ugly faces again!" Natsume shouted again. The guys seems to feel Natsume's dangerous aura then they ran for their dear lives. Natsume assisted Mikan to sit on the sand. He looked at her and asked

"Are you okay Mikan? Did they do something unwanted to you? Do you want me to kill them for-" Natsume was cut off by Mikan's lips._'I love Natsume! I don't care anymore' Mikan thought_

Natsume's eyes widen, but it only took a second to make him return her kiss. Natsume licked her lips, begging for entrance. Mikan willingly open her mouth to let Natsume's tongue play with hers. Mikan moaned. Few minutes later they broke the kiss.

Natsume looked at Mikan questionably while on the other hand. Mikan was just looking at Natsume's eyes intently.

"Mikan-" Natsume was cut off by Mikan again when Mikan kissed him again. They broke the kiss

"I love you Natsume" Mikan said smiling. Natsume's eyes widen

"Does that mean...you...we are not going to have a divorce?" Natsume asked shock. Mikan nodded. "You're not up with it?" Natsume asked again. Mikan nodded. "Sure? Does that mean your letting me back in your life?" Natsume asked again. Mikan pecked his lips

"One more question about that matter and you will regret it" Mikan said while smiling.

"Wohoooooo!" Natsume shouted then kissed Mikan. "I love you Mikan Sakura Hyuuga" Natsume said and hugged her

"I love you too" Mikan answered back then hugged Natsume back

"What made you changed your mind?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing, I just realized back then...when you asked me to kiss you...that you really loved me Natsume. And the time when you saved me from those bastards. Natsume, I'm sorry for accusing you so much trouble. I know you're not that of a bad person. At the time that I still didn't know about the deal and up to when I was pregnant and up to now, you showed me how much you love me and Natsuki. I'm really sorry Natsume" Mikan said and hugged him.

"It's nothing Mikan, I understand you" Natsume answered then hugged her back.

_'I know this is the right thing to do' Mikan thought._

The night was perfect. Natsuki was sleeping in his room with his nanny taking care of him while his parents and grandparents were outside. They were watching the people having some jukebox singing. Mikan was so happy. She was clapping while laughing. Moments later...a girl stood up in front of them. The girl was about 15 years old. The music was playing. The song was titled as "Friend of Mine". When Mikan heard the song, her head began to hurt. A few flashback was coming to her. She cupped her head with her both palm. Natsume seemed to notice it.

"Are you okay Mikan?" Natsume asked but Mikan didn't answer him. Mikan seemed not to hear Natsume because her head was hurting like hell.

_A girl was sitting beside the pool. The little girl had brunette hair and chocolate orbs. The little girl was crying and was blowing her wounds on her kneecap._

_"Mama! Mama!" The little girl named Mikan cried. Her tears flowing from her hazel eyes. Suddenly a white hanky was handed to her._

_"Hey, don't cry. It makes you ugly" The little boy with jet black hair said_

_"But...It hurts! Wahahahah" Mikan said to the little boy named Natsume. Natsume sat beside her then slowly straighten her knees and put it above his knee. He slowly bent down and gently blew on the wound. Mikan just looked at the boy with teary eyes. Natsume gently soaked the hanky in the pool then slowly wiped the blood on Mikan's knee cap. After wiping it, Natsume tied his hankerchief around the wound. He looked at Mikan. 'She's cute with those big brown eyes' Natsume thought._

_"It's okay now, just ask your parents to treat it later. It might be infected, it needs to be cleaned" Natsume said while smiling_

_"T-thank y-you" Mikan said while hiccuping_

_"Your welcome, I'm Natsume...Hyuuga Natsume" Natsume said while showing off his hands_

_"I-I'm Mikan...Sakura Mikan" Mikan said_

_"Nice meeting you" Natsume and stood up. Natsume handed her his hand. "Come on, let's go inside...let's ask your parents to clean your wound" Natsume said. Mikan smiled then grabbed his hand then tried to stand up but she wasn't able to because her kneecap still hurt. Nastume smiled. _

_"Don't bother" Natsume said then he turn his back at her then kneeled down. "Come on, ride on my back...I'll give you a piggyback" Natsume said_

_"But I might be heavy" Mikan said_

_"It's alright" Natsume said_

_"O-okay" Mikan said stammering. She climbed on his back. She put her arms around his neck while Natsume held her knees. They started to walked._

_"A-are you okay? Am I heavy?" Mikan asked_

_"Now that much, I can handle it...don't worry" Natsume said_

_"By the way Natsume, what are you doing at our house?" Mikan asked_

_"My parents are visiting your parents" Natsume answered_

_"Why are you outside?" Mikan asked again_

_"It's too boring inside...they are talking about stuff that I'm not interested with" Natsume answered_

_"Ahhh.." Mikan answered_

_"What does "ah" mean?" Natsume asked_

_"Nothing" Mikan anwered while smiling. She rested her head on his shoulder_

_"Whatever" Natsume said smiling_

"Hey Mikan! What's the matter?" Natsume asked panickly.

"Hey Sweetie! Are you alright?" Mrs. Sakura asked

"M-my h-head h-hurts" Mikan moaned.

Suddenly she collapsed.

* * *

_Okay! I'm finished with this chapter! They were finally together! I hope you like this chapter! This story is going to end soon! Please review okay? Her memories started to come back little by little. Now, the only problem is how they will tell the elders about their deal. Another trouble again? I hope not! I'll try to update soon! I know I've been updating lately but I'm still in the verge of thinking on what will be the happenings of the next chapter! A cliffhanger! Stay tune on the next chapter okay? "Because I love you" is already finished! So those readers who haven't read it...read it now! Thank you so much for my 14 reviewers! I really love my reviewers! HAHAHA! After I finished this story I'm going to start another two stories! The other one is Rated-M while the other is Rated-T. Please look forward to it and please read it!_

_**Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!Please review!**_

_-cute-chan- (nova-chan called me that! I love my buddy Nova-chan!)_


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!

Summary: Mikan was having a problem….Her parents is always setting some fix marriage to her. The only thing she can was to find a boyfriend so that her parents will stop setting up some arrange marriage. On the other hand, Natsume needs to find a wife to be the CEO of their company… suddenly an Idea pops up on his mind….the plan he has on mind was…..make Mikan to be his wife…Will Mikan agree on Natsume's plan? Find-out! And please review….flames, suggestion and critics are all accepted Ja!

**Beta reader: hellTiShy**

* * *

Chapter 32:

_"Natsume! Wait for me" A 16 years old Mikan shouted to her so-called arrogant best friend Natsume._

_"Tsk! You are so annoying Mikan, you know that? And you are so slow! You're like a turtle!" Natsume answered Mikan_

_"You! I hate you Natsume!" Mikan yelled. All the students turned their heads in their direction_

_"Shut up!" Natsume yelled back._

_Mikan didn't see that there was a rock in her way and she tripped. She landed on her butt and started to cry. Natsume stopped from his tracks and looked at Mikan. He saw Mikan crying like a lost child and he even saw the students whispering and laughing. Because of his love for his bestfriend, he walked towards Mikan and knelt down in front of her. He saw Mikan's kneecap oozing with blood. He grabbed his handkerchief and wiped the blood off. Mikan was just staring at him. They didn't care if they were making a scene. Natsume looked at Mikan and smiled sweetly. He gently brushed Mikan's long brunette hair._

_"Your such a klutz, you know that?" Natsume said gently_

_"It's your fault moron, if you just waited for me I wouldn't have tripped!" Mikan answered back while poking Natsume's chest. Natsume took hold of her wrist, the arm which was poking his chest._

_"Yeah, I know...I'm sorry" Natsume apologized then wiped Mikan's tears using his hand_

_"Yeah right" Mikan said sarcastically._

_"I'm sincere, can't you see it? Come on, stop sulking...I'll bring you too the infirmary" Natsume said then carried Mikan bridal-style. Natsume stood up and then continued to walk leaving the other student's jaw dropped._

_Later on..._

_"Are you really sure you can eat all of these?" Natsume asked sweat dropping_

_"Yeah, and Natsume why didn't you buy anything?" Mikan said then taking a big bite of her hamburger_

_"I'll share the food with you" Natsume answered still eying Mikan_

_"Ah..." Mikan said while taking a big scoop of her chocolate ice cream. In front of them were plenty of food and of course Natsume will pay for it._

_"You're really a pig Mikan" Natsume said and then grabbed her spoon and scooped up a little ice cream then put it in his own mouth. (the same spoon Mikan used)_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah...there you are again...you're teasing me again" Mikan said then grabbed the spoon again. She put the large scoop of ice cream in her mouth. Some of the ice cream was left by the side of her mouth. _

_"You're not only a pig, you're also a chicken" Natsume commented_

_"What the hell is your problem Natsume?" Mikan yelled at his face_

_"Nothing" Natsume answered boringly_

_"This morning you called me a turtle and a klutz...then moments ago you called me pig and now your calling me a chicken! What will it be next?" Mikan said with teary eyes. She felt humiliated._

_"A crybaby and will you cease yourself from crying? You look uglier" Natsume said but with concern in his voice_

_"I hate you!" Mikan said then throw her used tissue to his handsome face._

* * *

Mikan moaned as a sign of waking up. She slowly opened her brown orbs and the first thing or rather first person she saw was her husband's worried crimson eyes.

"Natsume..."

"Mikan...Are you okay? What happen to you? Does your head hurt? Do you want me to call the doctor? What part of your body hurts?" Natsume asked hysterically.

"Relax Natsume, you might make Mikan collapse again..."Mrs. Hyuuga said

"Sorry, I'm just worried...what really happen to you?" Natsume asked

"Some of my lost memories came back" Mikan said. Natsume eyes widen while their parents become happy.

"How?" Natsume asked

"I don't know...maybe when I heard the song" Mikan asked and tried to sit. Natsume helped Mikan to sit-up

"Mom, Dad...can you leave for a while...I just need to talk with my husband for a while" Mikan asked. They nodded and left

"Why? Is there any problem? Are you going to get the divorce thing again?" Natsume asked worriedly

"Natsume, stop thinking of those stupid things" Mikan said and snob Natsume

"Thank God! Then what is it?" Natsume asked relief

"Well, I just wanted to ask...don't you think we better tell this to our parents? I mean, the deal?" Mikan asked

"Is it necessary?" Natsume asked

"Well, I think they have the right to know" Mikan answered

"Dad is strict...when it comes to those things...he might get angry with me" Natsume said

"But Natsume..."

"Do you really want them to know?" Natsume asked.

"Well, yes...I think it's the right thing to do" Mikan said

"Okay, Fine then" Natsume gave in. Mikan smiled and hugged him. "Wait a minute, what part of your memory came back?" Natsume asked interested. Mikan pouted.

"Well, the part where you're telling me some compliments and the time we met" Mikan said sarcastically

"Really?" Natsume asked. Amusement written in his face. _'I don't think I gave her compliments...when...come to think of it, I think I didn't give any compliments at all.' Natsume thought_

"Yeah" Mikan answered sarcastically.

"Huh? What did I say to you?" Natsume asked confused then grabbed the glass of water and drank it

"Don't you remember? You called me a turtle, a klutz, a crybaby, a chicken and a pig...now do you remember?" Mikan said. Sarcasm on her voice. Natsume choked while drink. Mikan caressed his back, smiling bitterly.

"I said that? When?" Natsume denied. Of course, he remembered that...that was one of his funniest memories...

"When we were in high school" Mikan answered. Natsume scratched his head.

"Well?" Mikan raised her brow.

"heheheheh...I remember that" Natsume said.

"Hmp..." Mikan snobbed him

"Hey, don't be angry...I just did that to tease you" Natsume said defending himself

"Tease huh? I think the right term is humiliate me" Mikan said

"Hey! It's not what you think it is" Natsume said

"Yeah, right" Mikan said sarcastically

"Okay Fine, I'm sorry" Natsume said sincerely.

"Hmp" Mikan snob him

"Hey, I'm sincere...can't you see it?" Natsume said then caressed her cheeks

"Okay, fine you're forgiven" Mikan said then smiled sweetly. Natsume smiled back and leaned down for a kiss

* * *

**Author's note: Okay! I'm finished with this chapter! One more chapter and this story is done! And it means I'm going to update my other stories! **

**Please review!**


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!

Summary: Mikan was having a problem….Her parents is always setting some fix marriage to her. The only thing she can was to find a boyfriend so that her parents will stop setting up some arrange marriage. On the other hand, Natsume needs to find a wife to be the CEO of their company… suddenly an Idea pops up on his mind….the plan he has on mind was…..make Mikan to be his wife…Will Mikan agree on Natsume's plan? Find-out! And please review….flames, suggestion and critics are all accepted Ja!

Chapter 33:

Laying at his back, Natsume stared at the ceiling hopelessly. He still remember his mother nagging him while his father's angry face. The same with his in-laws. They are really angry. He missed his wife and his son. He's been locked up in his own unit since that incident. His bruise in his right cheek still in sore.

_"I knew this will happen..." _Natsume thought. Damn, their parents get angry when they found out about the deal. His father even punched him because of anger.

_"Is money really matters Natsume?" Mr. Hyuuga asked as he looked at his son with those fury eyes._

_"I'm sorry" Natsume said softly, holding his sore cheek._

_"Sorry? do you think sorry is enough? I'm disappointed Natsume! I can't believe you will do such thing!' Mr.Hyuuga shouted to Natsume. _

_"Dad, I'm sorry. Look, I love Mikan now...we're not pretending now" Natsume answered_

_"Shut up Natsume! I don't want to listen to your alibis! From now on, you will be living with us and you will be locked up on your room not until you learned your lessons" Mr. Hyuuga shouted angrily_

_"Damn it Dad! Don't do this! My family needs me!" Natsume shouted_

_"I said shut up" Mr. Hyuuga shouted back_

Now, here is...looking at the ceiling, engaged in deep thinking. He missed his son and most of all his wife.

_'I wonder what is she doing' Natsume thought_

* * *

"Mom! Please! Please talk to dad! Tell him to let me go to him!" Mikan insisted

"Mikan, let your dad calmed down first...he might do something unpleasant if you try to talk to him. He's still angry" Mrs. Sakura said

"But Mom! I do love Natsume now! We do love each other now! We're not pretending anymore! So please let me go to him!" Mikan said. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Mikan stop crying baby, everything will be alright" Mrs. Sakura said ceasing Mikan in crying.

* * *

Next day...

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Dad? Can we talk?" Mikan said softly

"Come in Mikan" Mr. Sakura said with hardness on his voice. Mikan came in. "What do you want?"

"Dad Please! I want to go to Natsume! Let me see him!" Mikan said begging

"Mikan! No! You two made a sin! How can the two of you fooled us?" Mr. Sakura said angrily while standing up

"Dad Please! I'm begging you!" Mikan said while tears started to fall from her eyes

"I said no! If I need to pull you apart I'll do it so that the two of you will learn from your mistakes!" Mr. Sakura shouted

"Dad, can you resist seeing Natsuki grow up without a father?" Mikan asked

"I think it's fine, you are an independent woman...you can take care of him" Mr. Sakura said

"Dad, you're going to take his right to have a normal life...to have a complete family" Mikan said. Her tears started to fall continously

"Then marry Shiroku...I heard he's still single" Mikan eyes widened

"Dad! You're making it complicated! I can't marry him! I don't love him! I love Natsume!" Mikan said yelling

"You can learn that! You hah learn to love Natsume and I bet you can learn to love Shiroku too...He's one great one too!"

"Dad! but-" Mikan was cut off

"If you don't want to be married to him stop whining will you? One of this days, I'm going to file for divorce for your marriage to Natsume" Mr.s Sakura said. Mikan turned her back from her father. When she was about to turned the knob she stooped for a while.

"I hate you Sakura Reo...You're the worst! Jesus Christ had forgiven the people who killed him while you, we just made a deal and you can't forgive us...you're too much dad" Mikan said then walked out the room. Mr. Sakura's eyes widen. That was the first time Mikan called him by his name. Is she that angry to me?

"I think Mikan is right dear, you're being to much" Mrs. Sakura said

"Am I?" He asked softly

"Yeah, I guess so" Mrs. Sakura answered

* * *

Natsume was walking around, trying to look we're he can go out of this stupid unit. Outside was full of bodyguards so obviously he can't used the door.

_'Wait, I'm a black belter in Judo and Taekwando and a chain belter in Karate...Why do I bother to look for somewhere to go out? I can use the door! I can used my skill to escape! Right! I'm such an idiot! I need to go to Mikan and asked her to elope' Natsume thought_

* * *

Mikan was crying her eyes out in the bed. Suddenly, the door of of her berdroom door open and it belch out her mother. Her mother walked towards her bed. Her mother caressed her hair. She looked up at her smiling mother. Her mother nodded and she sat up immediately and smiled.

* * *

Natsume knocked on the door.

"Oi! I need something! Can someone come inside?" Natsume shouted still banging the door

"What is it you need young Master?"

"Damn it! I said come inside!" Natsume shouted irritated. The bodyguard gave in

"Okay, Young Master" The bodyguard started to turn the knob. Natsume prepare himself and hide behind the door.The bodyguard came in

"What is it-" The bodyguard was cut off when Natsume hold his shoulder and kick his stomach using his kneecap.

"Gotcha" Natsume said while the bodyguard fell unconscious. The other come inside also and prepare themselves to have a fight with him but he just smirked. Natsume raised her both hands as a sign of giving up. When the bodyguard was about to hold him he skillfully kikck their faces as they landed on the floor unconscious. His smirked become wider as he grabbed his car keys in one of the bodyguard's pocket and started to run outside. _'I'll be there Mikan and Natsuki! Wait for me! We will together again!' _Natsume thought as he ran faster. He impatiently waited for the elevator to open. When the elevator opened, his eyes widened.

* * *

Mikan ran faster as she nearly reached the elevator of Natsume's unit. _'Natsume' _Mikan thought

_Flashback:_

_"You can go to him now, your father already settle the matter to Natsume's parents...he's in his unit...he was locked up by his parents there...you can go to him now" Mrs. Sakura said_

_"Thanks Mom!" Mikan said and hugged her mother._

_"It's okay, you must asked forgiveness to your father, you hurt him...though it is his fault you still need to give an apology" Mrs. Sakura said while brushing Mikan's long brunette hair  
_

_"Yeah Mom!" Mikan said cheerfully_

_"Now, go to your father then go to your prince! I'll take care of Natsuki" Mrs. Sakura said_

_"Thanks Mom" Mikan said and stood up_

Mikan smiled as she waited for the elevator door to stop on the 25th floor where Natsume'unit will be found. When the elevator door opened her eyes twinkled with love and happiness.

* * *

Natsume immediately hugged Mikan tightly when he saw her on the elevator. Mikan hugged him back. They broke the hugged and kissed passionately. They broke the kiss

"How are you and Natsuki?" Natsume asked

"We're fine" Mikan answered as she hugged him

"Mikan, let's elope" Natsume said

"No need Natsume, it's settle...it's okay now" Mikan said as she caressed heis cheeks

"Seriously?" Natsume asked unbelievably

"Yeah" Mikan said smiling. Natsume smiled too then kissed Mikan

"I'm happy" Natsume said after the kiss they shared

"Me too" Mikan said and kissed Natsume again

* * *

After three years...

"Mama!" the three year old Natsuki shouted

"What is it baby?" Mikan said while feeding baby Mika

"What time will Papa arrive?" Natsuki asked as Natsuki caressed Mika's cheeks while smiling

"He will be here soon" Mikan said as he brushed Natsuki's raven haired

"Mou, what time? I missed Papa! He promised me that we will played the playstation!" Natsuki said pouting. Mikan chuckled

"Maybe a minute or so, just be patient okay?" Mikan said smiling and as if in cue Natsume arrived

"I'm home!" Natsume shouted

"Papa!" Natsuki shouted and run towards his Papa then hugged Natsume's knee. Natsume leaned down and put Natsuki on his arms

"How's my baby boy?" Natsume said happily

"I'm fine! You promised me that we will play right?" Natsuki said

"Yeah and as a matter of fact I bought new cartridges for the play station" Natsume said then kissed Natsuki's cheek and walked towards his wife

"Yehey!" Natsuki shouted in delight

"Hi baby" Natsume said and kissed Mikan's lips softly then kissed Mika's forehead

"How's your day?" Mikan asked

"It's fine but finer whenever I'm with you and our babies...better make another so it will be finest" Natsume whispered to Mikan's ears that made Natsuki curious

"You!" Mikan said smiling. "I think that's a nice idea" Mikan said playfully. Natsume smirked.

**"Marriage is not a ritual or an end. It is a long, intricate, intimate dance together and nothing matters more than your own sense of balance and your choice of partner." **

**- Amy Bloom**

* * *

**Author's note: Okay! This story is finished! I hope you like it! Please review! I'm so happy this story is a success! Please continue supporting me! I will be updating "Dream into Reality" and "Sweet Temptress" next! Stay tune okay!  
**

* * *

_**P.S**__**: Please read ****"Dream into Reality" and "Sweet Temptress" okay? I have posted the first chapter! Don't forget to leave a review!  
**_

* * *


End file.
